The Worst
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: [Post-S3] Mary est morte. Le pire, c'est la petite Julia qu'elle laisse orpheline. Le pire, c'est John qui sombre à nouveau. Le pire, c'est la solitude de Sherlock. Tout est froid et vide. Mais parfois, étrangement, ça peut aussi aller mieux. (Johnlock. Présence d'un Sherlock et d'un John émotifs mais peu expressifs. Happy end malgré tout, parce qu'on ne leur souhaite que ça)
1. Bad

Je réapparais subrepticement pour un texte un peu différent de mon précédent Johnlock. Encore une fois, un spécimen d'écriture "thérapeutique" pour mettre au clair mes sentiments par rapport à la saison écoulée. Je précise dès le départ que cette fic ne va pas s'intéresser en profondeur au "did you miss me?" final, aux conséquences de la mort de Magnussen, aux motivations de Mary par rapport à Sherlock et de Sherlock par rapport à Mary. Ce genre de zones d'ombre qui ne seront (peut-être) éclairées qu'à la saison 4 (et on sait comment sont Moffat et Gatiss, on peut inventer les théories qu'on veut, ils continueront à nous surprendre. Ou nous esquiver). Bref, je me suis penchée principalement sur la dynamique entre John et Sherlock, telle qu'elle a été altérée par les événements de cette saison. C'est une fic de la réconciliation, après ces trois épisodes où ils se sont franchement éloignés l'un de l'autre. C'est clairement du Johnlock. Il sera plus heureux que mon texte précédent.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 1**

_**Bad**_

-Elle va revenir. Tout le monde finit par toujours revenir. Irene, toi, même Moriarty… Elle va revenir.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Le ciel était douloureusement bleu au-dessus du cimetière, les ifs sombres poignardaient les nuages lourds comme des couvercles d'ivoire pesant sur un monde aux horizons radicalement réduits par la mort. Il ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés sur les épaules tendues de John, sur sa stature militaire même devant la silhouette glaciale de la pierre tombale nouvellement plantée. John ne pleurait pas, Sherlock ne pleurait pas, et ils étaient seuls devant l'insultant rectangle de granit.

-Elle va revenir.

John se retenait de pleurer. Sherlock se retenait de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Non, John, osa-t-il enfin articuler.

Sa voix s'échappait de ses lèvres étrangement déformée. L'épaule de John fut agitée d'un sursaut et Sherlock comprit sans le voir qu'il pleurait.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, réellement.

Et même. Même s'il y avait eu des mots adéquats, même s'il y avait eu quelque chose à faire, Sherlock n'aurait pas été en mesure de les dire, de le faire.

Il pleura longtemps et le ciel ne pleura pas, aucune goutte de pluie ne vint troubler le précis reflet du granit neuf, caresser les lettres dorées du prénom de Mary. Sherlock aurait voulu qu'il pleuve.

-Tu… Tu peux revenir à Baker Street, si tu veux. Ta chambre… Je n'utilise pas ta chambre.

Il toussota brièvement, fronça les sourcils. Tant de peine pour cracher des mots de si peu d'importance.

John secoua la tête. Passa sa main sur son visage. Ne le regarda pas.

-Non. Pas avec Julia.

Non. Bien sûr. Il n'avait pas oublié Julia, il avait juste oublié que son appartement n'était pas équipé pour accueillir un enfant. Donc non. Même s'il aurait voulu, même avec Julia. Mais non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans elle ? murmura John.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sans Mary, sans John, sans Julia, sans rien. Sherlock était habitué à vivre sans rien.

John inspira profondément et s'éloigna. Sans le regarder. Rejoignit Mrs Hudson à l'entrée du cimetière, qui serrait contre elle une toute petite fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus.

Sherlock dénoua ses mains, ses grandes mains qui ne sauvaient aucune vie et qui ne sauveraient plus jamais celle de Mary. Serra les poings, desserra. Cherchant des mots. Même s'il n'avait aucune raison de parler à une pierre tombale qui ne lui répondrait jamais.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. J'ai… J'ai tout fait pour que tu le rendes heureux, et tu… J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux grâce à quelqu'un qui était tout sauf moi, parce que je ne le rendrai jamais heureux, et tu fais exactement ce que je lui ai fait.

Il avait à peine murmuré. Il repensa au mariage et considéra pour quelques secondes la possibilité de brûler l'aile de son Palais Mental qui contenait ces souvenirs. Juste. Les faire disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ?

La cicatrice sous son sternum était encore sensible au froid et au toucher léger de sa chemise. Cette femme l'aura fait souffrir jusqu'au bout.

Prudemment, il frôla du bout des doigts les lettres qui ressortaient en relief pour les sculpter soigneusement au-dessus de la cheminée de son palais. Sous les escaliers au fond de la chambre matelassée Moriarty s'agitait.

Sherlock quitta le cimetière et vit que le taxi l'attendait encore, Mrs Hudson qui souriait d'un air un peu vide pour Julia, John qui regardait probablement de lointains souvenirs de bonheur tatoués à l'intérieur de ses paupières.

.

.

.

.

.

Par un miracle de Mycroft, Sherlock avait été acquitté pour le meurtre de Magnussen. Sans doute pour services rendus à la Couronne. Il s'était racheté en réduisant à néant la menace qui pesait sur l'Angleterre suite à l'inexplicable retour de Moriarty. Sherlock ne voulait pas savoir. Cela ne l'intéressait plus réellement. Il avait volontairement fait de lui-même un meurtrier pour protéger une femme à présent morte. Puis il avait simplement achevé la tâche qu'il avait commencée : éliminer le réseau de Moriarty. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué ni plus vaste, ce n'était pas calculé, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Mais c'était pratique de ne plus être un ennemi public. Plus facile d'acheter son café et de débarquer à Scotland Yard.

Les affaires et les énigmes s'accumulaient et s'enchaînaient sans faiblir depuis l'enterrement.

Il ne voyait plus John et l'unique message qu'il lui avait envoyé le lendemain des funérailles était resté sans réponse. Il se demandait s'il dormait bien. S'il mangeait bien. Si Julia souriait. Si John voyait Julia sourire.

-C'est le beau-frère. Vous trouverez l'arme cachée dans le double-fond d'un tiroir de son bureau – typique.

Il quitta la scène du crime avant que Lestrade ait le temps de prononcer une syllabe.

Il avait repéré un café quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin. Café. Bon. Il avait envie de café, tout à coup.

Il avait aussi envie de cigarettes, peut-être d'un peu de coke, un peu de John, un peu d'avant.

Café. C'était déjà ça. Il entra, s'installa, commanda. Son cerveau analysait mécaniquement tout ce qui l'entourait, de la vie sexuelle de la serveuse aux tendances anorexiques de sa voisine de table. Ses doigts pliaient et dépliaient une serviette en papier pour lui donner la forme de l'Opéra de Sidney.

Il reconnut la silhouette de l'homme à la caisse et ne dit rien. Baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui avaient gardé les anciens réflexes d'avant le mariage. L'expression de l'appréhension par l'origami involontaire. Quel atroce témoin il avait fait. Un enfant de trois ans aurait été plus satisfaisant.

-Shellock ? chantonna une voix à côté de lui.

-Julia, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire fatigué.

Et la fillette était déjà assise sur la banquette et John serait obligé de venir la récupérer.

-Elle est où Maman ?

Sa minuscule main serrait l'épaisse toile de son manteau. Du coin de l'œil il fixa ses grands yeux bleus.

-Là où on va quand on a fini son temps sur terre, souffla-t-il.

-On va la revoir ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, marmonna-t-il.

Il regretta aussitôt. Il vit une ombre passer dans le regard de l'enfant, quelque chose se durcir dans son visage.

-Il y a des gens qui croient qu'on peut les revoir, dans très longtemps. Quand nous aussi on… s'en va. Là-bas.

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers le ciel. Julia le dévisagea quelques instants. Des pensées trop grandes pour elle semblaient s'agiter dans son petit cerveau de fillette de trois ans.

-Mais tu le crois pas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il répondit malgré tout.

-Je crois qu'il te reste ton père, et qu'il faudra faire avec. Ce sera difficile mais on ne peut rien faire de plus. Il y a les gens qui partent, et il y a ceux qui restent.

Julia ferma les yeux. L'effort de réflexion se lisait sur son visage.

-C'est méchant de partir, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Il acquiesça.

-Oui. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Que vous soyez heureux. Elle vous aimait.

-Sherlock, dit la voix de John.

Calme, maîtrisée.

-Bonjour, John.

Ils prononcèrent à peine quelques mots de plus. La blessure béante laissée entre eux deux par la disparition de Mary ne permettait pas qu'ils se parlent normalement.

S'il y avait jamais rien eu de normal entre eux.

-Viens, Julia, on doit rentrer à la maison.

La fillette sauta en bas de la banquette, ses jambes menues enlacées de bas blancs et d'un jupon bleu. Petite Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Rien de merveilleux en ce monde.

-Shellock peut venir avec nous, Papa ?

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel les doigts de Sherlock broyèrent minutieusement l'Opéra de Sidney.

-Bonne soirée, Sherlock.

-Hm.

La porte de verre tinta en se refermant. Un petit insecte avait profité de la distraction de Sherlock pour se noyer dans son café.

Il ne soupira pas. Il ne repensa pas au mariage. Il ne ressentit ni injustice ni solitude. Il n'eut pas envie de lancer son café à la face du monde, au visage de Mary.

Il n'erra pas à pas lents dans Londres à la recherche de ce frisson du passé, de ce sursaut vital, cette énergie qui parcourait la ville et qui semblait avoir abandonné son corps.

Il ne dormit pas sur le lit glacial que John n'occupait plus depuis six ans.

.

.

.

.

.

Quand il n'avait rien à faire, Sherlock s'asseyait devant la cheminée de son Palais Mental, le museau de Redbeard sur ses genoux.

Il se laissait hypnotiser par les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, déformant les quatre lettres du prénom de Mary.

Quand il n'avait rien à faire, Sherlock redécorait son Palais Mental.

Il retournait les grands cadres où John souriait, immobile sous le verre, irréel, issu d'un passé qui ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais il y en avait tant, et le palais était si grand. Souvent, lorsqu'il revenait sur ses pas, il voyait que les cadres avaient repris leur apparence initiale.

Quand il n'avait rien à faire, Sherlock écoutait Moriarty chantonner dans les sous-sols du palais.

Quand il n'avait rien à faire, Sherlock ne faisait rien. Il s'asseyait au fond de lui-même et regardait d'un air vide tous ces souvenirs qui avaient un jour été heureux.

Si Mary n'était pas morte, John sourirait toujours.

.

.

.

.

.

Nu devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Sherlock examinait la grande balafre qui courait sur son bras. Il saignait abondamment, mais cela ne semblait pas trop grave.

John l'aurait soigné.

Il nettoya la plaie au savon, tenta de la refermer avec quelques pansements et un bandage qui s'imbiba vite de sang.

Sous son sternum, une étoile pâle lui rappelait qu'il avait survécu à pire.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un cœur pouvait réellement être brisé.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait un cœur.

Bref.

Il s'allongea dans le divan, décidé à ne pas dormir, le sang encore échauffé par l'affaire qu'il venait de clore.

.

.

.

.

.

Un matin, Sherlock s'aperçut que Mary était morte depuis six mois.

Il ne pleura pas.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Il y en aura neuf en tout, et même si l'histoire est déjà finie et écrite, n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires (constructifs ou non), rien ne m'empêche de corriger la suite avant de la publier... Merci d'avoir lu, je vous retrouve dans quelques jours ou plus (je n'ai pas encore décidé à quelle fréquence je vais poster mes chapitres...)


	2. Cold

Bonsoir tout le monde o/ Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2 et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté (**Miss Osaki** (hello toi), **Clelia Kerlais**, **Nefaste**, **Fridja**, **tadzio**, **silecee**, **Sanashiya** (I. Am. So. Honoured. Je sais, c'est bête, mais j'adore tellement _Trucs en vrac!_ que ça me fait tout bizarre de recevoir des reviews de toi -^^-) et **Glasgow** (hihi j'aime aussi tes fics Sherlock Holmes. Je crois que j'en ai commentées, en son temps. Mmmm)). J'ai eu la flemme de répondre individuellement à chaque review, mais chacune d'entre elles m'a fait sincèrement plaisir et j'_adore_ avoir un tel feedback sur ce que je fais. Merciiiiii

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, une petite note de rien à voir : dans un élan de nostalgie, j'ai jeté un œil à mes statistiques sur ce site depuis l'arrêt de mes activités fanfickiennes (le 19 juillet 2012 précisément. Je ne compte pas mes deux Johnlock qui sont des phénomènes isolés quand on regarde mon hyperactivité de janvier 2010 à juillet 2012). Bref, j'y ai jeté un œil. Et j'ai un peu hésité à fondre en larmes de joie, parce que vraiment, c'est miraculeux (en tout cas je trouve ça miraculeux) : durant ces deux années, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que quelqu'un lise un de mes textes. Vous continuez d'apprécier ce que je fais, même quand je ne suis plus là, même quand je ne réponds à mes reviews qu'avec trois mois de délai, même quand je passe à autre chose. Et ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Oh, et pour répondre à une review (celle de **Nefaste**) et clarifier la question pour tout le monde : la cicatrice de Sherlock, celle en étoile, est celle résultant de la balle que Mary a tirée sur lui dans _His last vow_... Je n'avais pas prévu de l'expliciter dans le texte parce que je croyais que l'allusion était évidente... my mistake^^

**Chapitre 2**

_**Cold**_

-Tu as revu John, récemment ?

-Les ecchymoses sur les bras sont post-mortem. Pourquoi tuer une femme _puis_ la battre ? marmonna Sherlock entre ses dents pour indiquer à Lestrade qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

-Tu n'as pas revu John récemment.

-Il y a des cendres sur sa jupe. _Seulement _sur sa jupe. Pas sur le sol, nulle part dans la pièce, grommela-t-il. Elle a été tuée ailleurs et déposée ici ensuite…

-Tu devrais aller voir John.

-Pas de traces sous les ongles, forcément… Traces de boue sur les chaussures…

-Sherlock.

Il se releva vivement.

-C'est le voisin.

-Sherlock !

Il ferma les yeux avec un air de profonde frustration face à l'ineptie des mortels.

-_Quoi ?_

-Va voir John.

Il recommençait à neiger sur Londres et Julia allait bientôt avoir quatre ans.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi aller voir un homme qui ne voulait manifestement pas le voir et une fillette qui ne devait plus se souvenir de lui ?

-Parce que c'est ton meilleur ami ! Et qu'il a perdu sa femme, qu'il a besoin d'aide ! Il a besoin de toi !

-S'il a besoin d'aide, ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin, marmonna Sherlock en quittant la maison vide.

.

.

.

.

.

Il finit par se retrouver devant la porte blanche d'une maison de banlieue, un emballage cadeau dans la main droite et un gigantesque sentiment d'inadéquation dans l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Shellock !

Julia souriait de toutes ses petites dents de lait mal alignées. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois. Ils bouclaient sur ses épaules rondes. Sa minuscule main agrippa sa paume gauche et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte se ferma.

-Papa, c'est Shellock !

John était assis dans le divan et lisait le journal. L'étoile sous son sternum se changea en glace ou en acier. Comment un cœur brisé peut-il encore souffrir ?

-Hum. Bonjour. J'amenais un cadeau pour Julia. Et dire bonjour.

Quelque part au fin fond du palais, Mycroft moquait ses compétences grammaticales.

-Bonjour, dit John en se levant.

Pour gagner du temps ou pour récupérer de sa contenance, Sherlock se pencha vers Julia et lui tendit le cadeau. Un livre d'introduction aux sciences pour enfants encore analphabètes. Il n'était pas doué pour les cadeaux. Julia semblait ravie. Elle disparut dans sa chambre, le livre sous le bras.

John était debout face à lui et il semblait plus petit qu'avant. Plus fatigué. Plus transparent.

Lui aussi devait paraître plus flou.

Il voulut lui demander s'il allait bien, mais la réponse était évidente.

Il voulut lui proposer à nouveau de venir à Baker Street.

Mais la réponse était évidente.

John lui proposa du thé et il acquiesça.

Il s'aperçut du poids de son manteau qui était encore sur ses épaules mais ne sut pas comment lui demander où était le portemanteau.

-Mets ton manteau sur le divan, dit John en quittant le salon pour la cuisine.

Son bras le faisait toujours souffrir un peu. Moins que d'autres parties de son corps. La cuisine était froide. Le thé était bon. John lui manquait.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas et Sherlock fut tenté de partir sans dire au revoir à Julia. Elle le rattrapa dans l'entrée, plaqua un bisou sur sa joue, et il décida de revenir la semaine suivante.

.

.

.

.

.

La semaine passa trop vite, avec trop d'affaires et de mystères à résoudre. Il oublia d'aller chez John. La nuit venue, allongé dans son lit, une sorte de culpabilité le tourmenta.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fixé de rendez-vous. John ne l'attendait pas vraiment.

Le lendemain, il sonna à la porte blanche et personne ne répondit. Julia était à l'école et John était à l'hôpital.

Il s'assit sur le perron. Il pouvait bien les attendre une heure ou deux.

Plus le temps avançait, plus il appréhendait de revoir John.

Il se leva et héla un taxi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pourquoi vous ne vous voyez plus, avec John ?_

La récurrence de cette question commençait sérieusement à irriter Sherlock.

Mais elle était pertinente.

Pourquoi ?

La réponse était simple. Mais informulable. Pas à voix haute.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir malheureux après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la perte de Mary. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la culpabilité immense qui pesait sur ses épaules quand la seule pensée qui le traversait était _j'aimerais qu'il m'aime_.

Etre amoureux de John n'avait jamais été une chose facile.

Etre amoureux d'un John père et veuf était une torture.

Pourquoi Mary les avait-elle quittés ?

.

.

.

.

.

Un jour, Sherlock attendit devant les grilles de l'école de Julia. John arrivait souvent en retard. Il voulait juste s'assurer que rien n'arrivait à ce petit bout d'enfant.

Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Se contentait de surveiller, depuis le trottoir opposé, que Julia restait bien saine et sauve et que John venait bien la rechercher sans problème.

Cette petite mission de surveillance d'un quart d'heure par jour devint une habitude.

Il s'assurait que tout allait bien.

Un jour, il se chargea d'effrayer un petit garçon qui avait tiré les cheveux blonds de Julia.

Tout allait bien.

Plus ou moins.

Plutôt moins.

Il essayait de ne pas trop écouter la voix de Mycroft lui signifier à quel point il était pathétique.

.

.

.

.

.

Debout dans l'air immobile du salon à la lumière glaciale de la fin de l'hiver, Sherlock composait. Une sorte de valse. Plus mélancolique que celle du mariage. Une valse qui se danse seul.

De longues notes froides comme de longues traînées de pluie.

Il posa son violon lorsqu'il entendit Mrs Hudson entrer.

-Shellock !

Il se tourna vers la fillette, surpris. Derrière elle, son père semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre.

Mécaniquement, son cerveau compta le nombre de jours depuis la dernière fois que John avait remis les pieds dans l'appartement. Deux cent vingt-et-un. Ironie.

-Tu veux… du thé ? proposa Sherlock, vaguement déboussolé.

-Oui.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rejoindre la cuisine, il entendit Julia pousser un petit cri extasié.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle pointait du doigt le crâne de la cheminée.

-Un ami, répondit-il machinalement.

-Il peut être mon ami ? insista-t-elle, tout sourire.

Le coin gauche de sa bouche se releva. Cette enfant aurait presque pu le faire rire. Il attrapa le crâne par les orbites vides et le tendit à Julia. John ne protesta pas. Il avait des standards moins sévères que certains parents, concernant les jouets, apparemment.

Julia resta dans le salon, mais John suivit Sherlock dans la cuisine.

Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il venait faire là, mais « qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? » semblait être une question trop agressive, même pour lui.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus souvent, dit John en s'asseyant face au microscope qui occupait la place d'honneur à table. C'est… ça a été difficile depuis la mort de Mary.

-Je sais.

La bouilloire frissonnait, amenant l'eau à ébullition. Le thé attendait sagement au fond des tasses.

-Elle me manque.

Sherlock versa l'eau brûlante sur les sachets. Sortit le lait du frigo, d'entre les orteils qui décongelaient et le pot de confiture rempli de sang. Le sucre. Pour lui, pas pour John.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il en ôtant les sachets des tasses et en les jetant dans l'évier.

-Tu me manques.

Un soubresaut de sa main et une vague de thé s'échappa de la tasse. Il se brûla. Grimaça. Ne dit rien. Se rinça à l'eau froide. Ne dit rien. Vérifia que la brûlure était superficielle. Ne dit rien. Posa les tasses sur la table. Ne dit rien. Ne dit rien. Ne dit rien.

-J'avais peur de revenir et que tu me demandes de te suivre dans tes enquêtes. Avec Julia, je ne peux plus faire ça.

-Je sais.

John but une gorgée de thé. Ne sembla pas le trouver mauvais.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Sherlock haussa une épaule. Son bras était guéri. Pas l'étoile sous son sternum.

-Normal. Comme d'habitude.

Comme avant que tu n'arrives.

Maladroitement, la conversation se construisit, et tous les ponts entre eux qui s'étaient tranchés au fil des mois se rebâtissaient de parole en parole.

Sherlock, pour la millième fois, voulut réitérer sa proposition. Chaque gorgée de thé qu'il buvait n'était qu'un moyen de s'empêcher de formuler cette hideuse invitation.

Après quelques heures, John dut partir. Julia exigea un câlin de Sherlock puis lui fit un bisou claquant. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, Sherlock osa enfin parler.

-Tu me manques aussi.

John ne se retourna pas.

Il n'avait peut-être pas parlé assez fort.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Vu que cette fic va faire neuf chapitres et que je me sens un peu mal de vous laisser attendre neuf semaines pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire... je vais (essayer de) sortir deux chapitres par semaine, un le lundi et un le jeudi. J'ai bien dit "essayer". Je suis distraite et flemmarde donc bon.

Que ça ne vous empêche pas de commenter ! o/


	3. Quite good

Eh ben quoi ? Je suis déçue, mes petits chouchous, y a beaucoup moins de commentaires que la fois passée !

Blague à part, je suis contente du petit succès de ce texte, je lis et relis vos reviews avec l'agréable pincement au cœur que ressent l'auteur qui a la sensation de pas trop mal gérer sa littérature. Merciii à **Mino Mistake** (ex-Nefaste), **Viviane95**, **Sanashiya**, **Miss Osaki**,** Clelia Kerlais** et** Electre1964 **!

Pour répondre d'une façon générale, _OUI_ j'ai un fort penchant pour l'analyse psychologique et _OUI_ j'ai pris le parti de vous tricoter un Sherlock émotionnellement subtil (la saison écoulée nous a montré de quoi il était capable, en dépit de ce que prétendent ceux qui croient ce grand nigaud quand il se réclame sociopathe. Mais je m'écarte du sujet). J'assume tout. (je m'adresse ici en particulier à la critique de Sanashiya qui ô miracle a repéré LE truc qui me travaillait par rapport à la réaction de Sherlock face à la mort de Mary. J'ai le sentiment qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il peut raconter à ce sujet, il est suffisamment sensible pour ne pas tomber dans le cliché de "ma rivale est morte YAY". Brefeuh Sana a mieux résumé ça que moi dans sa review, allez la lire petits sacripants. Pour faire clair je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à exprimer ce que je voulais).

Je vous laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre, qui est (comme son titre l'indique) plutôt positif. Mais vous me connaissez, je crois...

**Chapitre 3**

_**Quite good**_

John revenait de façon plus régulière à Baker Street. Toutes les deux ou trois semaines, pour quelques heures. Sherlock essayait de le faire rire. Parfois il y parvenait, parfois pas.

Le récit de ses enquêtes lui arrachait parfois des sourires et des _incroyable_ admiratifs. Mais le plus souvent, de la tristesse traversait son visage. Après quelques essais infortunés, Sherlock décida de ne plus parler de ses aventures.

-Julia aime bien venir te voir, dit un jour John avant de partir.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, prit une brève inspiration. Ferma la bouche. Rien ne servait d'être blessé, rien ne servait de dire _moi j'aime bien te voir_, rien ne servait d'être un enfant jaloux et capricieux qui se sent invisible et abandonné.

Il acquiesça simplement avec un microscopique sourire.

Lorsqu'il était seul, après ces minuscules rendez-vous, ces insuffisants moments de sérénité, il reprenait son violon et rallongeait à l'infini la mélodie qu'il composait depuis l'enterrement.

Parfois, des notes plus joyeuses sautillaient dans les flaques de mélancolie, et l'air devenait aussi chaud et agréable que les boucles blondes d'une enfant.

.

.

.

.

.

Accroupi devant un cadavre présentant des marques et des signes contradictoires qu'il ne parvenait pas à interpréter, Sherlock eut pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'impulsion de parler à John alors qu'il était absent.

Sa voix avait depuis longtemps déserté son cerveau. Mais il avait besoin de lui, comme toujours.

Son pouce composa sans qu'il y réfléchisse un message pour John. Un médecin parviendrait mieux que lui à lire ces signes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Lestrade commençait à s'impatienter depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sans trop y croire. C'était John.

-On dirait les symptômes d'un cancer de la vésicule biliaire. Tu devrais demander à un médecin légiste de confirmer.

-Il n'est clairement pas mort d'un cancer, murmura Sherlock en palpant le contour d'une blessure par balle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

Sherlock s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la révélation se fit.

-Oh. Oh ! Brillant ! C'est parfaitement ça ! Merci !

Il raccrocha avec hâte pour donner à Lestrade le nom du coupable. Dans son oreille, le rire de John résonnait toujours, rafraîchissant. Le frisson du mystère résolu semblait amplifié par cette simple mélodie de la joie.

.

.

.

.

.

Sherlock était tenté d'appeler John pour lui proposer de l'accompagner dans sa nouvelle enquête. Il pressentait qu'elle contiendrait tout ce qu'il aimait : un mystère en apparence insoluble, des courses poursuites, un soupçon de danger, peut-être des bagarres couteaux en main. Un peu d'adrénaline pour le remercier du coup de main qu'il lui avait offert.

Mais Julia.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre son père en danger.

Une ère était définitivement révolue.

Et même si Julia n'avait pas été là, même si ce rayon de soleil n'avait pas existé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'avant. La vie de John était perpétuellement en danger auprès de lui, et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le voir mourir lui aussi.

Mais John.

John avait besoin de l'adrénaline, John aimait cette vie. Il était peut-être temps de trouver un moyen de concilier les deux.

Et les choses redevenaient un peu plus faciles entre eux. Peut-être… peut-être qu'un peu d'avant était à portée de main.

Lorsque son taxi arriva devant la maison de John, Sherlock remarqua les voitures garées sur le trottoir. Les fenêtres illuminées. La rumeur des discussions et des rires à l'intérieur.

-J'ai changé d'avis, ramenez-moi à Baker Street, grommela-t-il en détournant le regard.

.

.

.

.

.

Allongé dans le divan, les yeux fermés, Sherlock faisait les cent pas dans son Palais Mental à la recherche du tueur en série qui étendait des cadavres dans les rues de Londres depuis quelques semaines.

Redbeard le regardait fixement, assis devant l'âtre. Moriarty restait silencieux.

-Sherlock ?

John venait de surgir dans la pièce.

-Sherlock, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut horrifié et attrapa son téléphone qui sonnait. C'était John. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à retrouver le jour où John l'avait appelé pour la dernière fois.

-Allô ?

-Sherlock, j'ai besoin de toi. Je dois rester à l'hôpital jusque sept heures et je n'ai personne pour aller chercher Julia à l'école… ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller ? S'il te plaît ? Oh, oublie, je vais demander à la voisine.

-Non ! Non, ça va, j'y vais.

John lui donna l'adresse et Sherlock fit semblant de ne pas la connaître.

-Merci.

-Hm.

Il raccrocha, se leva et s'habilla. Vida sa tasse de thé froid. Prit son manteau et sortit.

Le printemps était de retour, il recommençait à faire clair. C'était étrange, pour lui, d'attendre devant l'école sur le bon trottoir, et pas au loin, derrière un arbre.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et Julia apparut, petite fée parmi la foule des enfants idiots et désespérants.

-Shellock !

Instinctivement, il s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras. C'était la première fois qu'il serrait une si petite chose contre lui. Elle sentait bon. La courbe de son crâne blond se plaçait miraculeusement bien au creux de sa main géante qui n'avait jamais su protéger personne.

-John ne peut pas venir te chercher tout de suite, alors tu vas rester un peu chez moi.

Julia poussa un petit cri joyeux et Sherlock sourit, caché dans ses cheveux.

.

.

.

.

.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux lorsque John entra dans l'appartement. Julia était assoupie contre lui, sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'en avait pas envie.

Un fantasme étrange le traversa. Pour quelques secondes, il imagina un monde où John reviendrait de l'hôpital à Baker Street pour retrouver sa fille et le retrouver lui, pour passer la soirée et la nuit et le reste de sa vie à eux trois dans le cœur palpitant de Londres.

-Bonsoir, murmura John avec un sourire attendri.

Ils hésitaient à la réveiller.

-Je vais faire du thé, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Quelques instants passèrent et il revint avec deux tasses fumantes. Sherlock eut envie que Julia ne se réveille jamais.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, à voix basse. John riait aussi facilement que dans ses souvenirs. Il était de nouveau heureux.

Sans lui.

Après une heure, John se sentit obligé de réveiller Julia. Elle fit un bisou à Sherlock et ils s'en allèrent.

L'important était qu'il soit heureux. Que sa vie fonctionne à nouveau. Peut-être qu'en devenant père il avait perdu cette addiction à l'adrénaline. C'était pour le mieux.

Aucun père ordinaire n'a jamais été kidnappé, pris en otage, drogué, menacé de mort, lancé dans un bûcher pour son simple statut de père.

Il repensa à sa mère qui avait abandonné ses rêves et ses ambitions pour élever ses enfants et rendre heureux l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Avec les années, Sherlock avait fini par accepter qu'il tenait de sa mère plus que des yeux bleus et une bouche au dessin surnaturel.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à jeter le fauteuil de John ou à utiliser sa chambre comme un débarras. Il avait déjà essayé de se convaincre que son absence lui était indifférente, après son mariage. Si l'entreprise n'avait pas fonctionné la première fois, rien ne servait de la tenter à nouveau.

.

.

.

.

.

Les semaines passaient, long enchaînement d'enquêtes et de courtes périodes creuses, le tout entrecoupé de sa quotidienne mission de surveillance devant l'école. Parfois, John et Julia lui rendaient visite. Il ne se présentait plus jamais de lui-même chez eux, de peur d'affronter encore la déception de savoir que d'autres discutaient et riaient avec John alors que lui-même n'avait que le silence pour compagnon.

Il avait raison, qui aurait voulu de lui pour meilleur ami ?

Ces mots que John avait prononcés avant le mariage, ces mots avaient été induits en lui par l'ivresse de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Mary et le probable soulagement qu'il ressentait de le savoir vivant. Rien qu'un égarement, des mots sans sens, sans raison, sans conséquence concrète.

.

.

.

.

.

Un jour, dans la maison d'une victime assassinée d'un couteau sous le sternum, Sherlock fut distrait dans ses observations par un bruit étouffé provenant de la garde-robe. Lorsqu'il en ouvrit les portes, un grand chien en jaillit et se précipita auprès de son maître décédé.

L'intégrité de la scène de crime ne nécessitait sans doute pas que Sherlock serre ce chien si fortement contre lui lorsqu'il chercha à l'écarter du cadavre.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

A lundi avec la suite des événements^^ Je vous aime mes poulets (oui je suis pleine de joie et d'amour parce que je suis en vacances) (je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de vous manipuler émotionnellement pour vous forcer à commenter) (non non) (ce n'est pas mon genre) (mais commentez) (please) (sinon je pleure) (bouhou)


	4. Colder

Hiiiiiiiii biiiiiiitcheeeeeeees (hm. Je devrais arrêter de dire ça tout le temps. Irl _et_ ici. Well...)

Je suis un peu en retard ('fin techniquement on est toujours lundi, mais il est tard, quoi), mais je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos merveilleuses reviews. Argh je vous aime. Je vais donc, parce que apparemment je ne suis pas encore assez en retard, répondre individuellement à vos reviews au début de ce chapitre. Pour avoir moins l'air de les considérer comme acquises. Je ne les considère pas comme acquises, et vos compliments me touchent toujours énormément.

**Wymo : **Divinité? Sérieusement? Je suis juste un humain très paresseux et trop passionné. Mais merci^^ Ouaaaayyyy, j'ai hésité aussi à mettre "Sherlock émotif" dans le résumé, précisément parce que je craignais de repousser des lecteurs (ou de décevoir ceux qui viendraient jeter un œil avec dans l'idée de trouver de l'eau de rose?). Je prends bonne note de ton conseil (ne fais pas de mal à mes feeeesses T.T).

**Mégara :** Je comprends ton hésitation à commenter (j'ai moi-même connu ce drame :p ) et je suis d'autant plus contente d'avoir mérité ton commentaire^^ Merci d'avoir remarqué le soin que je porte à écrire ce que tu appelles des "phrases choc". Je cherche en effet à atteindre un style minimaliste. Des fois ça marche, des fois pas. Sherlock est un super matériau pour développer ce style parce que, avouons-le, ça lui va _tellement BIEN_. Pour la forme (petits paragraphes nombreux), je dois avouer que ça s'est fait tout seul : au départ, cette fic devait simplement être une mise à l'écrit de petites idées éparses. Une idée en appelait une autre, mais comme mon imagination gambadait gayment je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de relier les épisodes les uns aux autres. Ce ne devait pas être une histoire. Puis ça a donné un truc pas mal, que j'ai un peu retravaillé et posté ici^^ Quand tu dis "ton Sherlock est un martyr", j'ai juste envie de crier "OUI". He's a fucking genius, a hero, a freak, a drama queen, a martyr. Il est tant de trucs et on l'aime pour tout ça ! Et je suis contente que ma promesse d'happy end t'a encouragée à lire ma fic ! Je précise toujours ce genre de choses, je sais à quel point ça fait mal des fins dramatiques imprévues :/ Eeeeet je clorais cette longue réponse par : tu n'as peut-être pas tort, peut-être que Sherlock idéalise Julia. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. A méditer...

**Naamyon :** On peut _techniquement_ parler d'intrigue. Même si tout le monde sait qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D

** 1 :** Merci (ou plutôt "de rien" puisque tu me remercies... :p) J'espère que la suite saura répondre à tes questions de manière satisfaisante... et j'espère que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras au moins apprécié le voyage ^^

**Glasgow : **De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi :p Et j'assume totalement mon amour de la lenteur en ce qui concerne les descriptions des relations humaines^^

**Clelia Kerlais : **J'hésite entre être contente de savoir susciter ce genre d'émotions seulement grâce à l'écriture et être désolée de faire du mal aux gens comme ça... hm, non en fait je suis contente. Héhéhéhé.

**Lyra64 : **Des fois, gagatiser c'est bien tu sais^^ J'aime que tu aimes ma façon de décrire la psychologie des personnages, et j'aime que tu penses comme moi que le soutien de Sherlock au mariage cache quelque chose... huhuuhuhu. C'est assez marrant, plusieurs personnes ont identifié le fait que John rie avec des personnes autres que Sherlock comme une "façade" qu'il ne laisserait tomber que face à Sherlock. Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est un point de vue intéressant, mais ce n'était pas ma volonté première. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une façade complète : il ne "ment" pas, il rit sérieusement, il commence réellement à redevenir heureux. Juste pas avec Sherlock, pour des raisons que j'essaie vaguement de préciser par la suite. Comment dire... il se remet doucement, parfois il va bien, parfois pas. S'il n'est "que" triste lorsqu'il est avec Sherlock, c'est probablement parce qu'il lui rappelle Mary. Ou pour d'autres raisons. Et dans ces raisons, il pourrait y avoir une part de "sincérité. Il ne parvient pas à laisser les moments où il se sent redevenir courageux cacher ceux où il se sent mal, parce que face à Sherlock il est incapable de dissimulation. Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que dans ce genre de situation, j'écris souvent à l'instinct sans tout analyser. En gros, interprète comme tu veux, moi-même je sais pas trop ce que John ressent. Haha, so not serious. Pour Stairway, et pour expliquer les choses simplement, je l'ai retirée pour éviter d'attirer de nouveaux lecteurs vers une histoire incomplète. Sorry D: Mh, par rapport à ta dernière remarque... la fic ne devient pas plus sympathique tout de suite... mais ça viendra, promis, garde-moi dans tes favoris pliiiiize !

**Eimtivy :** Je fais partie de ceux qui croient que Moffat et Gatiss ne font pas du gaybaiting en restant ambigus, mais font en fait du straightbaiting. Je crois qu'ils vont nous surprendre à un moment donné, en reprenant tous ces éléments qui étaient ambigus et en faire quelque chose de pas ambigu du tout. Johnlock sera canon, et ceux qui disaient "non, c'était pour rire" seront déçus en voyant que non, ils n'étaient pas hétéros. Et c'est peut-être une illusion, mais je pense qu'ils ont plus à gagner en agissant de la sorte qu'en continuant à l'infini à jouer sur ce ressort ridicule et vaguement homophobe de "hahaha but NO HOMO". Je m'emporte... Mais j'aime ton analyse, et de ma fic, et des autres ("Oh mon dieu John je t'aime depuis le premier jour où tu m'as prêté ton téléphone portable, marrions nous et ayons 56 enfants ensembles !" haha). Brefeuh merci :D

**Sanashiya : **Oh god. Ta review est tellement longue. En vrac : merci, pardon, oui il faudrait clairement que John VOIE ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sherlock (tant dans cette fic que dans la série), euh non y a pas de lien entre Julia dormant et Mary morte (quoique je me rends compte que ma formulation était très maladroite. Hm. C'était censé être une image positive...). Ne sois pas jalouse, je suis une grande fan de ton style o/ Bref on se reverra quand on se reverra, bonnes vacances sans moi snif snif...

**Shirayuki san :** Reine? Hahahahahahano. Tu me fous la pression, tu le sais? Mais merci -^^- J'adore ton analyse de mon texte parce qu'il montre à quel point j'ai su me faire comprendre. Je crois que c'est un des trucs les plus satisfaisants, pour un auteur, que de voir que les efforts qu'on a déployés pour travailler la forme, le fond, la structure d'un texte, ses personnages et ses ambiances, que tous ces efforts sont récompensés. Merci. Et n'hésite pas à reviewer à nouveau, j'aime les stalkers, mais j'aime aussi les fans avec qui on peut discuter :p

**Miss Osaki : **Hihi merci^^ On a tous envie de le serrer dans nos bras, je crois...

**Mino Mistake :** Ah. Londres. J'y suis allée aussiiiii :D Merci pour ton commentaire, et désolée de t'avoir rendue triste (ou pas trolololo). J'espère que la suite te sortira un peu des ténèbres de ta perplexité. Un peu. Héhé.

* * *

Bonne lecture mes poulets o/

**Chapitre 4**

_**Colder**_

Un matin, Sherlock s'aperçut que Mary était morte depuis un an. Il enfila un costume, acheta des lilas et prit le chemin du cimetière.

Les lilas avaient une existence qu'on pouvait considérer comme tragique : des fleurs à l'espérance de vie très courte qui commençaient déjà à se flétrir avant d'avoir atteint leur pleine maturité. La minuscule part irrationnelle qui survivait parfois en lui regretta d'avoir placé le mariage de John et Mary sous le signe d'une fleur si pathétique.

Il retrouva sans difficulté la tombe de Mary, bien qu'il n'y soit plus venu depuis un an.

John y était déjà, avec Julia, adorable dans une robe rouge. C'était presque l'été.

Il se plaça à côté d'eux sans un mot, maladroit et encombré avec son bouquet qu'il posa contre la pierre tombale.

-Papa je m'ennuie, chuchota Julia.

John ne répondit pas. Sherlock se chargea de prendre la main de Julia pour se promener avec elle entre les tombes et les ifs.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, elle commença à parler.

-Elle était comment, ma maman ? Papa il en parle jamais.

-Elle était comme toi. Blonde, intelligente. Charmante, d'une certaine façon. Drôle.

-Pourquoi elle est morte ?

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot prononcé par Julia. C'était triste.

-Elle est tombée malade. Ça arrive souvent.

Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas les mots les plus délicats à dire à une fillette. Mais il semblait que Julia avait compris que si elle voulait la vérité brute, c'était à lui qu'elle devait s'adresser. Elle ne paraissait pas bouleversée par son manque de tact.

Il s'accroupit face à elle, pour être au même niveau que ses yeux. Elle réfléchissait. Elle était étonnamment intelligente pour son âge.

-Elle aimait Papa ?

-Oui. Beaucoup. Elle aurait fait des folies pour lui.

-« Folies » ?

-Des… grosses bêtises. Elle en a fait.

-Elle était méchante ?

-Non.

La réponse avait fusé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Non. Non, elle n'était pas méchante. Elle était perdue et paniquée, elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et il en avait fait autant qu'elle. Parce que l'amour rend idiot et imprudent.

-Elle m'aimait ?

-Plus que tout.

-Tu l'aimais ?

La question de l'amour semblait prépondérante dans l'esprit de Julia. Une sorte d'obsession, de quête de sens. Une quête que lui-même avait abandonnée à peu près au même âge.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-… oui.

-Et elle-

-Tout le monde s'aime, d'accord ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Elle sourit, ravie.

-Alors, Papa, il t'aime ? demanda-t-elle avec ferveur.

Il sentit son visage se décomposer brièvement. Il ne s'y attendait pas réellement.

-Probablement pas.

-Ça veut dire quoi « pobalement » ?

-_Probablement_. Ça veut dire que les probabilités sont plus fortes pour qu'il ne m'aime pas que pour qu'il m'aime.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait sans doute toujours pas compris. Il sortit une pièce d'une livre de sa poche.

-Quand tu lances une pièce, il y a autant de probabilités pour qu'elle retombe sur le côté face que sur le côté pile. La tête de la vieille dame, c'est si ton père m'aime-

-C'est la reine Elizabeth, t'es bête ! s'esclaffa Julia.

En voyant le regard noir de Sherlock, elle se tut et continua de l'écouter.

-L'autre côté, c'est s'il ne m'aime pas. Quand je lance la pièce, soit elle tombe sur un côté, soit sur l'autre. Il n'y a que deux côtés, donc il y a autant de probabilités pour qu'il m'aime que pour qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Elle acquiesça.

-Dans la réalité, ma pièce est truquée et elle ne tombe jamais du côté de la reine.

-Moi je t'aime.

Il posa la main sur son crâne en se forçant à sourire et lui donna la pièce. Elle la lança aussitôt dans les airs. Il ne vit pas sur quelle face elle était tombée.

-Et toi ? Tu aimes Papa ?

Il était de nouveau debout et il regardait John au loin.

-Oui.

.

.

.

.

.

L'anniversaire de John se rapprochait. Il n'était plus venu à Baker Street depuis trois semaines. Lestrade avait forcé Sherlock à prendre quelques jours de congé après un « incident ». Un suspect avait failli l'égorger.

Y était plus ou moins parvenu.

Une nouvelle cicatrice soulignait sa pomme d'Adam.

Il la regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain et la trouvait moins terrible que celle sous son sternum. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un vieux pirate.

Il était vrai qu'il se faisait vieux. La quarantaine pardonne rarement aux hommes pratiquant activement tabagisme, cocaïnomanie, insomnies, troubles alimentaires, altercations à armes blanches et à armes à feu… La liste était longue, la vie était courte, et il s'aperçut que son désir de survivre était beaucoup plus faible qu'il ne le pensait.

Il repensa au Major Sholto. A Moriarty qui hurlait des insanités depuis le fond de sa chambre matelassée.

Il devait trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire. C'était l'été. John ne partait jamais en vacances. Un billet pour l'Italie, Venise. John aimait Venise, comme tous les romantiques. Deux billets. Julia aimerait. Mary aurait aimé.

Il imprima les deux billets d'avion et la réservation pour la chambre d'hôtel. Les glissa dans une enveloppe. Sur la cheminée. Pour ne pas oublier de la prendre avec lui lorsqu'il irait chez John. Il faisait toujours une petite fête le jour de son anniversaire – à l'exception de l'année précédente, quand cette date était encore trop proche de celle de l'enterrement.

Il ne l'avait pas encore invité, mais il n'était pas trop tard.

Le jour de l'anniversaire, il se réveilla vers les trois heures du matin, arraché de son sommeil par un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait se souvenir. Il ne sortit pas de chez lui, tournant en rond dans la cuisine, le regard aimanté par l'enveloppe sur la cheminée.

Vers onze heures, estimant que John allait l'appeler d'une seconde à l'autre pour l'inviter en dernière minute, il s'habilla avec soin. Il joua un peu de violon. Pendant longtemps. Il oublia de manger et il essaya d'oublier l'enveloppe et son téléphone injustement silencieux au fond de sa poche.

A minuit et quelques secondes, il se déshabilla et retourna se coucher. C'était trop tard, maintenant.

Le lendemain, il écrirait d'une main ferme et sans tremblement l'adresse de John sur l'enveloppe, qu'il demanderait à Mrs. Hudson de poster.

.

.

.

.

.

Sherlock était allongé devant la cheminée de son palais.

Les lettres gravées dans le marbre scintillaient légèrement. La poussière ne parvenait pas à se déposer sur Mary.

Redbeard était couché sur lui, grand et réconfortant.

Pas assez pour apaiser la douleur glacée sous son sternum.

_Je suis un homme ridicule, seulement racheté par la chaleur et la constance de ton amitié._

Ces lettres tremblantes, écrites par une main d'enfant le long d'un mur, se décoloraient et s'effaçaient peu à peu.

Plus rien ne le rachetait à présent.

Moriarty l'appelait depuis les sous-sols. Sirène mortellement séduisante.

Tout autour de lui, éparpillées, des photos de Venise où John et Julia étaient heureux.

Il pleurait comme si la blessure de son torse était ouverte et ensanglantée.

Il criait en silence.

Redbeard était raide et glacé.

Mary apparut, accroupie à ses côtés, en robe blanche et en voile de tulle.

-Je suis la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni de la sienne. Il ne peut pas t'aimer. Tu n'es pas humain. Je suis désolée. Il n'y avait que moi qu'il pouvait aimer.

-Pourquoi j'ai toujours mal ?

-Parce que tu es toujours vivant.

Elle plaça le canon de son revolver contre sa tempe et pressa la détente, le tirant définitivement de ce monde où rien n'existait que souffrance et ennui.

.

.

.

.

.

Mais Sherlock ne mourait pas. Il résolvait les affaires de Lestrade, accomplissait les missions de Mycroft, réglait les problèmes de ses clients.

John avait essayé de l'appeler, sans doute pour le remercier pour son cadeau. Il l'avait ignoré, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il continuait de frissonner d'adrénaline lorsqu'il résolvait un mystère, mais c'était une sensation probablement comparable à celle d'un courant d'électricité qui traverse un cadavre et le fait sursauter malgré la mort. Il valait mieux ce tremblement vide que l'ennui désespérant de l'oisiveté.

Son violon l'irritait au plus haut point.

Il avait cru que la situation revenait à la normale entre John et lui, mais c'était faux. C'était le dernier soubresaut avant le décès.

Mrs. Hudson ânonnait des absurdités sur les cœurs brisés, l'amour à sens unique et le deuil à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait broyer du noir.

S'il descendait dans la chambre matelassée et s'il libérait Moriarty, il ressentirait enfin la chère indifférence qui lui manquait.

Abandonner tout contrôle.

Qui cela intéressait-il réellement qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien ?

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Aloreuh? :3 (ce smiley est un peu inapproprié... haha nevermind). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ADORE recevoir vos reviews. Capricieuse? Nan... ou si?

(et il est minuit moins cinq, on est toujours lundiiiiii~)


	5. Better

Helloooo everybody ! Je vous salue de ma Belgique surchauffée (WHY. WHYYYY) et plus précisément de mon confortable divan où mon petit dos malheureux se remet d'une journée de jardinage intensif sous un soleil méchamment violent (oui en Belgique on est jamais contents : quand il pleut on se plaint, quand il fait chaud on se plaint. Se plaindre est un mode de vie belge. Mais on le fait dans la bonne humeur).

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, qui, comme le titre l'indique, sera plus positif que les autres (mais quand j'y pense je me demande si ma vision des événements est pas biaisée, vu comme vous avez réagi au précédent chapitre censé être positif... mh... on verra x) ), place aux réponses aux reviews. J'y prends goût à ce petit rituel. Aaaah ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps...

**Lyra64 :** Honte ? MMMMMh nope. Je suis méchante. Woah merci d'apprécier les efforts que je déploie pour décrire le Mind Palace^^ Je m'éclate toujours quand il s'agit d'écrire un rêve / une hallucination / ce genre de trucs, mais j'ai toujours peur que ça passe mal… du coup bon, je suis rassurée :D Haha ouay je déchaîne les passions (je m'y attendais pas, je dois avouer :/ )

**Clelia Kerlais :** J'aime assez bien vous faire souffrir, je dois l'admettre. Mais en même temps je suis une irrécupérable gentille : je vous réserve un happy end. Eh oui. (haha t'es maso :p)

**Tenchou-sama : **Ne me donne pas de mauvaises idées... (écrire un Sherlock sombrant du côté obscur… tentant, mais je risquerais de mourir de tristesse avant d'avoir fini le texte :/ ). Oh, et merci pour ta review et ton apparente passion pour mes textes^^ c'est très flatteur -^^-

**Chagride :** J'adore voir à quel point je suscite des émotions contraires chez les lecteurs, entre « argh this is gonna kill me » et « awww too cute to be real » ^^ Je promets, je jure sur l'honneur, ce sera une happy end. Je crois en la nécessité des souffrances (qui sont formatrices pour apprécier le bonheur qui vient après, tout ça tout ça). Pour ce que tu dis concernant le « vrai véritable » et la crédibilité d'une fin heureuse… Tu aurais raison en temps normal, mais dans ce cas-ci on parle de John et Sherlock. Ils s'_aiment_, c'est obligé, même s'ils l'acceptent de façon plus ou moins efficace et consciente :p (hohoho quelqu'un a apprécié le paragraphe qui m'a authentiquement fait pleurer pendant que j'écrivais. Je pleure très rarement en écrivant, j'ai plutôt une attitude de « puppet master » désabusé et manipulateur, mais apparemment ce passage était trop puissant pour moi…)

**Aliena wyvern :** Tiens *tend un paquet de mouchoirs* Tu en auras besoin.

**Miss Osaki :** Tu as très bien formulé l'étrange investissement fanesque pour cette série et ses personnages xD « Pauvre Sherlock » sera désormais le sous-titre de cette fic. J'aime, c'est très représentatif ^^

**Wymo :** Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à adorer l'idée « Sherlock + enfant » (j'étais trop contente de voir ça dans « The Sign of Three » :D). Bref, voyons si ton pressentiment était fondé… dun dun dun duuuuuuun

**Sanashiya :** J'adore comme on aime les mêmes choses (avoir le cœur brisé, voir John être un salaud, regarder Sherlock se tapir dans son Mind Palace (je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de traduire l'expression en français, tout le monde en parle en anglais dans les reviews xD). Bon voyaaaage~ !

**Electre1964 :** Ta rapidité est surprenante. Et inquiétante (j'ai l'impression d'être stalkée…. Mmmmmh… boarf, pas grave). Merci :3

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**Better**_

A la fin de l'été, John et Julia revinrent à Baker Street.

-Shellock !

Elle courut vers lui et il l'attrapa au vol, sans réfléchir. Elle était légère comme un oiseau.

-J'aurais dû te donner des nouvelles plus tôt, marmonna John.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Étrangement, la seule question qui le préoccupait était de savoir si la cicatrice de sa gorge était cachée par son col de chemise.

-Je vais préparer du thé, conclut John.

Julia parlait dans son oreille, lui racontait Venise et les canaux, l'Italie et le soleil. Il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras. Il sentit que la fillette avait changé de sujet de conversation, mais il n'écoutait pas réellement.

-Dis, Shellock, pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?

Ses grands yeux étaient rivés sur le coin d'azur qui brillait à la fenêtre. Il lui expliqua l'atmosphère et la diffraction de la lumière, en parlant un peu plus lentement qu'à son habitude. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait attendu, il n'était pas irrité par ses questions. Elle était curieuse et intelligente. C'était intéressant d'être en contact avec ce genre d'enfant. Il repensa à Archie. Espéra qu'il serait toujours vivant pour voir Julia avoir dix ans et un esprit aussi aiguisé que ce garçon qu'il n'avait plus jamais revu depuis le mariage.

Puis il continua de parler, de cendres et d'abeilles, de coagulation du sang et de systèmes solaires.

Elle buvait ses paroles. Il s'attendait à l'entendre s'exclamer _extraordinaire !_ mais ses problèmes d'articulation de polysyllabes l'en empêchaient manifestement.

Derrière lui, il entendit John poser les tasses de thé sur la table basse. Julia le fit taire d'une petite main sur sa bouche. Sa peau était un peu moite, mais fraîche. Il battit des cils, décontenancé. Elle s'était penchée par-dessus son épaule pour s'adresser à son père.

-Papa, pourquoi t'aimes pas Shellock ? Il est gentil ! Il dit plein de trucs intéressants.

Sherlock se félicita d'être face à la fenêtre et d'éviter le gênant contact visuel qui ne pouvait que résulter d'une telle déclaration.

-Qui t'a dit que je ne l'aimais pas ? demanda John sans la moindre trace de gêne dans sa voix.

-Ben, lui ! Et-

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de délicatement bâillonner la fillette.

-Tu as assez dit de bêtises pour aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il en la reposant au sol.

-Julia, viens, tu vas aller près de Mrs. Hudson et nous laisser parler entre grands. D'accord ?

Elle suivit docilement son père hors de la pièce. Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée, en remontant le col de sa chemise.

Il aurait pu aller se cacher dans sa chambre. Dans la salle de bains. Sortir par la fenêtre.

John était de retour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec Julia ? l'interrogea-t-il presque brutalement en s'installant face à lui.

-Rien. Elle a remarqué qu'on était les deux seuls à nous recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, elle en a donc certainement conclu que nous étions proches d'elle, potentiellement proches l'un de l'autre. Mais elle sait aussi qu'on ne se voit pratiquement jamais et que quand on se voit, on ne parle généralement pas. Elle se dit que je ne suis pas un de tes amis puisque tu ne m'invites jamais, mais elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose puisque je vous offre des cadeaux. Elle essaie de comprendre.

-Elle a quatre ans, elle n'est pas un putain de détective, s'emporta John.

Sherlock roula des yeux en réprimant un soupir excédé.

Il vit que John tentait de se calmer. Sa mâchoire était serrée. Pourquoi était-il continuellement en colère contre lui ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'aime pas ? Je t'ai dit, avant le mariage-

-Exactement pour les mêmes raisons que Julia.

-C'est difficile pour moi, depuis la mort de Mary.

-Oh, c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi. Tu ne remarques pas la forme que je tiens ? La vie est magnifique depuis que la femme pour qui j'ai failli sacrifier mon existence est morte.

_Depuis que l'homme pour qui j'ai failli sacrifier mon existence me considère comme un étranger._

Sherlock entendit clairement l'accroc dans la respiration de John. Il attrapa sa tasse de thé et la but lentement, les yeux ailleurs.

Il n'aimait pas parler de ce genre de choses.

-Je sais que je ne vaux rien comme ami, mais si tu me dis quoi faire, je le ferai.

Les rôles étaient, de façon dérangeante, inversés. Il attendait les ordres, il attendait de savoir où était sa place, il attendait d'avoir sa chance de se montrer capable de ce qui était attendu de lui.

-Il n'y a rien à faire. On ne peut pas revenir comme avant, répondit John.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas touché son thé. C'était ridicule.

-Es-tu heureux sans moi ? demanda Sherlock avec une note de panique au fond de la voix.

Il se tourna vers lui et la lumière dorée de l'été accentuait le bronzage de son visage. C'étaient toujours les mêmes traits francs et honnêtes, malgré le temps et malgré le malheur. C'était toujours John, son John, _le_ John.

-Honnêtement ? Non.

-Le jeu te manque ? Les mystères, l'adrénaline. Ça te manque ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, honteusement.

-Mais Julia.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner à chaque enquête. Seulement quand tu en as envie. Mrs. Hudson s'occuperait d'elle.

-Tu essaies de me manipuler parce que tu te sens seul, lui reprocha calmement John.

Sherlock accusa le coup, l'immonde trahison. Non. S'il avait voulu le manipuler, il aurait commencé dès le lendemain de l'enterrement.

-Je ne t'ai suggéré qu'une fois de revenir ici. Depuis plus d'un an, je ne t'ai jamais proposé une seule enquête, répondit-il simplement, d'une voix égale.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça John. Donc, c'est une proposition désintéressée.

Évidemment. Sherlock n'était plus que désintérêt depuis le mariage. Il n'était plus qu'un animal solitaire qui essaie de se transformer en ombre, incapable de retrouver sa grandeur passée et sa fureur révolue.

-Je vais y penser.

.

.

.

.

.

Il y pensa si bien que le lundi suivant, ils couraient déjà dans la nuit londonienne, à la recherche d'un trafiquant d'animaux exotiques.

Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street avec un peu de sang sur les mains et sur le visage, un grand rire dans la poitrine et une envie dévorante de ne plus jamais arrêter de risquer leurs vies pour des mystères ridicules.

Moriarty était muet au fin fond de son Palais Mental, et Mary reposait en paix.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit John après avoir repris son souffle.

-Julia est chez Mrs. Hudson et n'aimera sans doute pas se faire réveiller à trois heures du matin. Reste ici, tu rentreras demain. Aujourd'hui. Plus tard.

John rit à nouveau, incroyablement euphorique.

-Seigneur, j'ai besoin d'une douche et d'une tasse de thé, dit-il enfin, quand il se fut calmé.

Sherlock souriait comme un dément. Comme un enfant dopé au sucre. Comme il n'avait plus souri depuis des années.

-Je m'occupe du thé, annonça-t-il en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

John le suivit, toujours hilare.

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans la cuisine, il composa le numéro de Mycroft, qui décrocha presque instantanément.

-Que puis-je pour toi à une heure si matinale, cher petit frère ? demanda-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

-John est de retour à Baker Street.

-Il a ré-emménagé ?

Sherlock soupira, irrité.

-On reprend les affaires. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est de nouveau en danger.

-Et ?

-Je veux que tu protèges sa fille. De la manière que tu veux, je m'en fous, mais sache que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, si le moindre psychopathe s'en prend à elle pour m'atteindre, je te tiendrai pour responsable.

-Il n'est nul besoin de me menacer, cher petit frère. Quelle ingratitude…

-Bonne nuit.

-Également. Et tu transmettras mon bonjour à John.

Sherlock raccrocha, mi-satisfait, mi-excédé. L'eau avait bouilli. Il prépara les tasses et John surgit dans la cuisine, en peignoir de bain, les cheveux humides.

Comme avant.

.

.

.

.

.

John ne parut pas impatient de prendre part à une nouvelle enquête. Mais il revint souvent à Baker Street – pratiquement tous les jours – et répondit avec enthousiasme à tous les appels de Sherlock. Si bien que souvent, il l'appelait pour lui poser une question d'ordre médical dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il s'aperçut qu'il respirait mieux. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que l'oxygène lui avait manqué. John était égal à lui-même, comme toujours. Il lui donnait sans le savoir tout ce dont il avait toujours été privé – et dont il ignorait avoir été privé.

La blessure sous son sternum était toujours _cela_, une blessure.

Mais Julia.

Julia adorait venir le voir, Julia l'adorait, l'admirait, lui posait les milliers de questions qu'on ne se pose pas encore à son âge, touchait à tout, le regardait mener ses expériences ridicules dans sa cuisine désordonnée.

Un jour, Julia lui demanda de jouer un morceau au violon. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de son père, dans son fauteuil, minuscule public, invités spéciaux d'un minuscule concert.

Il leur joua un mouvement de la longue valse solitaire qu'il composait, retravaillait et augmentait depuis la mort de Mary. Une partie un peu plus joyeuse, un peu plus douce, où le thème du mariage était à peine perceptible mais restait là, comme un souvenir heureux dans un présent qui commence à revoir la lumière.

Il capta le regard de John et il vit qu'il avait compris. Puis le mouvement prit fin et Julia battit des mains, ravie.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas.

Le principal talent de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes ne résidait pas dans leur capacité à se parler.

.

.

.

.

.

Le ciel nocturne de Londres brille rarement d'étoiles – la pollution lumineuse est trop forte dans des villes comme celle-là. Allongé dans l'herbe humide d'un parc sur la périphérie de la capitale, Sherlock regardait les étoiles.

Les hommes ont toujours aimé les étoiles. Son sternum était douloureux – rien à voir avec sa propre étoile. Un suspect lui avait pratiquement défoncé la cage thoracique d'un coup de genou.

Il reprenait péniblement son souffle, les yeux tendus vers les étoiles. Comme pour garder sa concentration. Ne pas sombrer.

Il sentait le sang couler contre ses gencives, sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. Ne pas s'étouffer.

Il devait se lever. Il devait se sortir de là. Il n'aurait pas dû courir après cet homme, il aurait dû appeler Lestrade, donner le nom et l'adresse du suspect, et rentrer chez lui boire une bonne tasse de thé.

Il devait se lever. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'air nécessaire pour parler ou crier, et le silence prolongé de John le paniquait.

Il devait se lever, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus aux ordres de son cerveau.

Ramper. Il savait où se trouvait John, il suffisait de ramper vers lui. Il entendit des gémissements et des grognements de douleur. Sa propre voix, qui tentait d'appeler le nom de John. Et tout autour le silence.

Il ne devait pas penser à ce qui adviendrait de lui s'il était mort. Il ne devait pas penser à Julia, à Mary, à Moriarty.

Il parvint à se retourner sur le ventre et à se traîner dans l'herbe et dans la boue jusqu'à John. Plaça sa main écorchée devant sa bouche. Il respirait toujours.

-John. John. John John John John…

Litanie inarticulée et douloureuse. Angoissée.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Dans le noir, il chercha les blessures de son ami. Du sang sur le front. Commotion ? Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, c'est toi le médecin. Tu te venges ? Pourquoi tu te venges. Ne fais pas ça à Julia. Ne pas penser à Julia. Pourquoi tu arrêtes de respirer ? C'est stupide d'arrêter de respirer, on n'a jamais vu ça, arrête tout de suite d'arrêter de respirer, ou je serai plus jamais ton témoin à aucun de tes mariages. Tu m'entends ? Tu respires. C'est bien.

Appeler une ambulance. Où sommes-nous ? Appeler Mrs. Hudson. Qu'elle donne le crâne à Julia. Non, c'est idiot, un crâne n'a jamais aidé personne à mieux dormir. Julia. Julia. Je n'ai jamais vu Julia pleurer. J'espère que sa pièce n'est pas truquée. Appeler Mycroft. Appeler Lestrade. John, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Appeler une ambulance. Ok.

Les doigts serrés sur son téléphone, il décrivit ses blessures et celle de John. Donna le nom du parc où ils s'étaient perdus en pleine nuit, recroquevillés dans la boue sous les étoiles.

La joue de John était glacée. Il avait froid. Il ne devait pas tomber en hypothermie. Sherlock plaqua son long corps douloureux contre le sien, le recouvrant d'un pan de son manteau. Comme Redbeard se couchait sur lui lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il était malheureux.

Dans son oreille, il entendait la voix de Mycroft. _Stupide. Tu es stupide. Regarde ce que tu as fait._

Les lumières clignotantes de l'ambulance apparurent de l'autre côté des grilles du parc. John commençait à se réveiller. À le repousser par réflexe. À se dégager de l'étreinte de son manteau.

-Sherlock ?

_Shellock !_

Il ferma les yeux et glissa enfin dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

.

.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais m'accompagner, marmonna Sherlock lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son appartement, vers les six heures du matin.

Par un incroyable miracle, leurs blessures étaient superficielles et ils avaient pu quitter l'hôpital avant la fin de la nuit. Julia remarquerait la coupure sur le front de John mais ne saurait jamais que Sherlock avait cru le voir mourir.

De tels miracles ne se reproduisent pas. Un jour, John serait gravement blessé et Julia ne pourrait pas l'ignorer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? le rabroua-t-il. Je ne renoncerais à _ça_ pour rien au monde. Thé ?

-Tu aurais pu mourir.

-N'importe quoi. C'est toi qui a une côte fêlée. Et personne n'en est jamais mort, d'ailleurs. Je fais le thé.

John disparut dans la cuisine et Sherlock se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Grimaçant légèrement. Il devrait être plus prudent dans ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce que sa côte guérisse.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort, annonça-t-il finalement.

-Pendant quoi, deux minutes ? Tu m'as fait le coup pendant deux ans, ne viens pas pleurnicher.

Son ton était gentiment moqueur. Sherlock sourit malgré lui. Il attrapa son violon et gratta les cordes aléatoirement. Pour se calmer. Il devrait composer un morceau qui serait le thème de la victoire sur le néant. Sur la mort. La musique qui jouerait dans son Palais Mental à chaque fois que John se révélait être un miracle de l'humanité.

Il retrouva son archet et le laissa courir sur les cordes. Un air doux et violent, urgent et serein, lent, rapide, joyeux, mélancolique, chaotique comme seul pouvait l'être le danger de mort, apaisé comme le soleil qui se lève sur un nouveau jour.

Les yeux fermés, il voyait les notes se graver sur les murs et les plafonds de son palais.

John apparut devant la cheminée, comme un esprit invoqué par la musique.

-C'est beau, dit-il.

Au loin, Sherlock entendit le double _tac_ distinctif de deux tasses qu'on dépose sur une table. Il ouvrit les yeux.

John souriait.

-Je continuerai de venir parce que ça me plaît. Pour l'instant, ça fonctionne bien. Julia a même l'air plus épanouie qu'avant, à croire qu'elle aime savoir que son père risque sa vie.

-On pourrait supposer que le goût du danger est héréditaire, songea Sherlock en reposant son violon.

-Seigneur Dieu, j'espère pour elle que non, plaisanta John.

-Trop de cas de conscience.

-Exactement.

Ils se turent et sourirent distraitement. Sherlock remarqua que John avait repris le poids qu'il avait perdu depuis l'enterrement. Son tour de taille était un bon indicateur de son moral. Trop maigre c'était la dépression, trop gros c'était l'ennui domestique. Sherlock et John avaient au moins leurs troubles alimentaires en commun.

John se toucha la gorge en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il, désignant d'un geste vague du menton ce que Sherlock déduisit être sa propre gorge barrée d'une cicatrice pas encore tout à fait vieille.

-Oh. Rien. Un accident.

Il remonta le col de sa chemise, honteux.

-Et tu dis que je risque ma vie ? Je rêve ou tu te fais plus souvent blesser qu'avant ?

Il haussa une épaule. Comment lui expliquer ? Mieux valait se taire, régler le problème, puis prétendre qu'il n'a jamais existé. John n'avait pas besoin de connaître son désintérêt total par rapport à sa propre vie.

Les médecins ont tendance à s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Eeeeet voilà. Nous sommes donc à la moitié de cette histoire, si le voyage vous plaît toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (à chaque commentaire que vous ne postez pas, un chaton meurt. Sauvez les chatons. Sherlock les adoptera peut-être) et on se revoit dans quatre jours o/

Oh, et avez-vous remarqué le vague clin d'œil au Sherlock Holmes de Robert Downey Jr. ? (non mais si, parce que sa sortie par la fenêtre reste un souvenir impérissable pour moi, je sais pas pour vous...)


	6. A bit not good

Salut mes poulets! Désolée, j'ai loupé notre rendez-vous du lundi (j'étais pas en super forme hier, donc je me suis couchée tôt et je me suis rendue compte seulement ce matin qu'on était lundi hier, puis on a eu des problèmes d'internet parce qu'il y a des ouvriers chez moi qui ont abîmé un fil sans le faire exprès, toussa toussa, du coup bon je poste vite vite le chapitre 6, et sans les réponses aux reviews pour pas perdre ENCORE plus de temps, mais sachez que je vous aime, **aliena wyvern**,** amako-sama**,** Mino Mistake**,** Sana**,** Clelia Kerlais**,** Viviane95**,** Wymo**,** Yuki Tanaka**,** Miss Osaki** et tous les autres aussi, qui sont trop timides ou trop flemmards^^)

Enjoy ~!

**Chapitre 6**

_**A bit not good**_

La vie reprenait son cours. Les enquêtes s'enchaînaient, avec ou sans John. Les visites se multipliaient. Ils se voyaient très souvent. Sherlock allait moins souvent surveiller Julia à la sortie de l'école. Il allait plus souvent l'y chercher. Il lui achetait des jouets destinés à des enfants beaucoup plus grands qu'elle. Il revenait moins souvent blessé de ses enquêtes nocturnes.

Noël approchait, et avec lui l'anniversaire du jour où il avait été à deux doigts de ruiner sa vie entière.

John devait rester à l'hôpital pour la soirée. Sherlock et Julia paressaient tranquillement à Baker Street. Il mettait à jour la rubrique de son site internet concernant les différents types de cendre et elle tirait à pile ou face pour une obscure raison, assise sur le fauteuil de John.

-Shellock, Papa il va toujours rester tout seul ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il leva à peine les yeux de son écran pour lui répondre.

-Si par « tout seul », tu entends « célibataire », je peux t'affirmer que non. Il existe un inexplicable phénomène social qui s'appelle le « remariage », et ton père participera au phénomène comme beaucoup de veufs et de divorcés avant lui. Il faudra attendre un peu, cependant, étant donné qu'il n'est pas connu pour être rapide en ce qui concerne le deuil.

-Remarage, divocé, deuil, prononça posément la fillette.

C'était devenu rituel entre eux : lorsqu'il parlait, elle prenait une note mentale de tous les mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle répétait ensuite pour qu'il les lui explique.

-_Remariage_, _divorcé_, corrigea-t-il. Quand deux personnes mariées décident de ne plus être mariées, elles divorcent, elles deviennent des _divorcés_. Quand une personne qui a déjà été mariée mais qui est de nouveau seule veut _encore_ – et je ne sais pas pourquoi – se marier, elle se remarie, c'est un _remariage_. Le _deuil_, c'est quand… quand une personne meurt et que tu es triste, il faut du temps pour que tu sois heureuse à nouveau. C'est le _deuil_.

Elle acquiesça.

-Papa est heureux, donc il a fini le deuil ?

-C'est difficile à déterminer, mais je dirai que oui. Je ne suis pas le plus indiqué pour répondre à ce genre de question.

-Donc il peut se remarier.

Sherlock se déconnecta de son site internet mais fit mine d'être toujours absorbé par son ordinateur.

-Oui.

-Moi je crois ce serait bien que c'est avec toi, déclara-t-elle après une intense réflexion.

-Je crois _que_ ce serait bien que ce _soit_ avec toi, corrigea-t-il distraitement.

Il vérifiait ses mails et plaçait méthodiquement dans la corbeille tous les messages de Mycroft. Puis il entendit ce que Julia venait de dire.

-Pourquoi croirais-tu cela ?

-Pasque il te connaît déjà, c'est plus facile. Et pasque on t'aime bien, et tu es gentil.

Il ricana.

-Les sociopathes ne se marient pas.

-Sociopathe ?

-Une personne qui ne ressent ni empathie, ni culpabilité et qui manipule les autres pour parvenir à ses fins.

-Empathie, culpabilité, manipule, soupira Julia.

Parfois, l'obsession de « Shellock » pour les mots trop compliqués semblait la lasser au plus haut point.

-L'_empathie_ est le fait de ressentir les mêmes choses qu'une autre personne, de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent et d'en tenir compte. Pouvoir se mettre à la place d'un autre. La _culpabilité_, c'est quand on se sent coupable. On a déjà parlé de ça. _Manipuler_, c'est se servir de quelqu'un en lui mentant ou en touchant à ses points faibles, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Pourquoi tu dis que t'es un sociopathe ? C'est faux.

Sherlock ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise. Bien sûr que c'était une erreur de se laisser attendrir par cet enfant.

-Parce que je n'aime pas les humains et pour ne pas les avoir dans les pieds, c'est plus facile de faire en sorte qu'ils ne m'aiment pas non plus.

-Mais moi, tu m'aimes bien, comme humain. Et tu aimes bien Papa aussi. Et Mrs. Hudson. Et-

-Je suis occupé, je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, s'impatienta Sherlock.

Elle se tut et recommença à lancer sa pièce dans les airs.

-Et si tu serais pas un sociopathe, tu marierais Papa ?

-Si tu _n'étais pas_, tu _te marierais avec_, corrigea-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle attendit sa réponse. Elle ne vint que bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux attablés devant ce qui semblait être un chocolat chaud – Sherlock n'était pas assez informé sur le sujet, il n'aurait pas dû préparer cette boisson sans la googler avec plus d'attention – après plusieurs heures de silence.

-Oui. Mais la question ne se pose pas, parce que lui non.

.

.

.

.

.

John organisa le réveillon de Noël chez lui. Il invita Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, des collègues, des voisins, et Sherlock.

-J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir plus tôt mais je viens de décider à la dernière minute. Je ne pensais rien faire. Si tu es libre la semaine prochaine, tu es le bienvenu. Si la foule ne te dérange pas.

-La foule me dérange, manifestement. Mais je viendrai.

Julia sourit, emmitouflée dans son duffle-coat à horribles motifs de Noël. Elle fit deux bisous à Sherlock puis sortit de l'appartement, main dans la main avec son père.

.

.

.

.

.

Neige. Neige. Neige.

Sherlock fumait sur le perron, sous la neige. Il avait un peu trop bu. Quelqu'un avait dû trafiquer son verre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda John.

Il gardait les bras étroitement croisés pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Il ne portait qu'un de ces ridicules pulls de Noël.

-Rien, marmonna Sherlock sans prendre la peine de cacher sa cigarette.

À l'intérieur, on s'amusait. Il était déjà fatigué de toute cette agitation. Il jeta son mégot dans la canette de Lager vide qu'il avait emportée avec lui comme cendrier portatif.

-Je vais y aller, conclut-il en relevant le col de son manteau.

-Il n'est même pas onze heures ! Qui quitte un réveillon à onze heures ? protesta John.

-Tu veux faire semblant qu'il est minuit pour que je puisse partir ? soupira Sherlock.

John ne comprit pas. Sherlock se tourna vers lui et s'approcha. Entra dans son espace personnel. Comme d'habitude. Comme avant.

-Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de John, brièvement, stupidement. Puis s'en alla à grands pas.

Il avait quitté la rue avant que John ait eu l'occasion de lui adresser un quelconque reproche. Lorsqu'il eut dépassé le coin, il appela un taxi. Jeta sa canette-cendrier dans la poubelle la plus proche. Se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Ne trouva pas.

.

.

.

.

.

Dès le lendemain matin, John débarqua à Baker Street. Il semblait en colère. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

-Julia ? demanda Sherlock, remarquant l'absence de la fillette.

-Chez Mrs. Hudson.

-Oh. Une discussion entre grands, alors.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Hmmm, un bienveillant acquittement ? Je plaide non coupable.

John ne riait pas.

-J'étais… légèrement ivre. Ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Tout le monde dans cette pièce sait que tu n'es pas gay. Et–

Il fut interrompu assez brutalement par un geste de la main de John.

-Est-ce que tu es attiré par moi ?

Sherlock resta immobile et silencieux quelques secondes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il réfléchit, pensa à John qui recommençait tout juste à agir normalement avec lui, à Mary qui n'était pas morte depuis deux ans et dont il ne pourrait jamais prendre la place, à tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre s'il répondait honnêtement, à tout ce qu'il ne gagnerait jamais, même en disant la vérité.

-Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, le prévint John. Tu réfléchis à la meilleure réponse possible, tu calcules tes probabilités d'échec et de succès selon que tu répondes _oui_ ou _non_. Réponds honnêtement. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir, quelle que soit la rép–

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Avant Mary ?

-Quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si–

-À quel point ? Tu voudrais être en… _couple _? Excuse-moi, mais je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, la vie sentimentale d'un détective consultant.

Sherlock recula d'un pas, comme piégé dans son propre appartement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Voyant la détresse dans ses yeux, John se proposa pour préparer du thé. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil.

-On n'est pas obligés d'avoir cette conversation, déclara enfin Sherlock. C'est évident que je ne vais plus répéter l'erreur d'hier, et il suffit de ne plus en parler. C'est… terriblement irrespectueux envers Mary.

John haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que Mary a à voir dans tout ça ? C'est entre toi et moi.

-Tu étais heureux avec elle. Moi…

-Toi, tu me rends heureux maintenant. Et déjà avant. Je t'ai fui tout un temps parce que je ne pouvais pas l'admettre… si tôt après l'avoir perdue. Mais… c'est toi. C'est toujours toi.

Un tic étrange, entre moue dégoûtée et grimace irritée, secoua le visage de Sherlock. Il se leva nerveusement, attrapa sa tasse au passage et partit la boire dans la cuisine.

Après quelques instants, John le rejoignit. Il ne dit rien, mais posa une pièce de monnaie sur la table encombrée. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Julia m'en a parlé il y a quelques mois, mais je n'avais pas compris, s'expliqua-t-il. Je vais te laisser, tu m'appelles quand tu es de nouveau disposé à me parler.

Son ton n'était pas dur, il ne lui reprochait rien. Il acceptait simplement que Sherlock était mal à l'aise et il lui offrait du temps.

Quand John fut parti et qu'il fut bien certain d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, Sherlock s'approcha de la table.

La reine Elizabeth scintillait doucement à la surface de la pièce d'une livre.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Meuwhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhhhhhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahhahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahhahaha

A jeudi o/

Reviews are made of love~~~


	7. Warm

Heeeeyyy les gars (et les autres) !

Je suis un peu pas en forme, donc je vais pas avoir le courage de répondre à vos reviews (seigneur je suis terrible), mais sachez que je les ai lues (plusieurs fois o/ ) et qu'elles me touchent toujours autant. Je vous aime tous, bande de petits coquinous.

J'ai remarqué que le rythme de la fic a perturbé pas mal de gens (si si, je l'ai bien vu). Le début (triste) était lent, et tout à coup tout redevient heureux trop vite. J'ai réfléchi. J'ai pensé à interrompre la publication le temps de rectifier le tir et rajouter des passages. Puis j'ai réfléchi encore. Et j'ai relu mon texte. Et je me suis dit "non, tant pis, je laisse comme ça, ça passe ou ça casse". J'ai remarqué depuis longtemps que c'est une tendance plus ou moins appuyée dans mes textes : deux tiers longs et tristes, puis tout à coup tout s'arrange "vite" et les gens sont heureux, avec bien sûr quelques bémols mais globalement heureux. C'est probablement dû à mes expériences personnelles (dans ma vie, tout va toujours mal (enfin pas dramatique non plus, mais vous me comprenez) longtemps jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup quelque chose change (soit sans raison, soit par des mécanismes lents qu'on ne remarque pas forcément et dont les résultats semblent donc soudains) et que j'aille mieux très vite). Du coup bah voilà, ce texte fonctionne ainsi. Et si ça semble soudain, inexplicable, pas crédible, c'est sans doute parce que dans les premiers chapitres, qui pourtant étaient centrés sur la solitude et la souffrance de Sherlock, j'ai tenté de placer quelques petits indices d'évolutions. Le fait qu'il reparle à John, même de façon épisodique et pas toujours satisfaisante, indique depuis longtemps, depuis le chapitre 2 en fait, que la situation va revenir à la normale. Comment dire? Okay, ça va super mal pendant 5 chapitres et tout d'un coup c'est cool et tout va bien. Mais en fait, les 5 premiers chapitres montrent la mise en place discrète de tous les éléments qui vont s'emboîter pour que tout aille bien à partir de maintenant. Et je _pourrais_ rajouter des passages, mais ça ne ferait que rallonger inutilement le récit. Après tout, John et Sherlock ne s'embarrassent pas de tant de longueurs quand il s'agit de se réconcilier.

Et juste pour répondre brièvement à **Mégara **(ta review. Ô ta review. Je ne dirai jamais à quel point j'aime être analysée) : okay, John est impardonnable. Je ne trouve rien pour excuser sa réaction (ses réactions), probablement parce que je ne trouve pas d'explications pour son comportement durant cette saison (je veux dire... il était vraiment _bizarre_). J'ai essayé de décrire John et Sherlock dans le prolongement de ce qu'on découvre dans cette saison, et vu que j'ai rien pigé à John, j'ai tout juste su l'écrire mais sans pouvoir justifier ses actions. Je dirais qu'il a une façon très particulière de gérer son deuil xD Je pense qu'il en veut encore à Sherlock, parce qu'ils n'ont toujours pas eu de réelle discussion au sujet de sa "fausse mort". John est terriblement en colère. J'aurais voulu explorer cela plus en détail mais j'ai fini par tout axer sur le ressenti de Sherlock. Dans l'univers de cette fic, il y _aura_ une discussion et une résolution, et John cessera d'être en colère, et il se rachètera pour son comportement erratique. Je ne l'écrirai peut-être pas, mais ça se trouve après le mot "fin", si ça peut te réconforter^^

Mais du coup, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé ce chapitre (**Sana**, **Kate Nightingale**, **Mégara**, **Amako-sama**, **Miss Osaki**, **Lyra64**, **Clelia Kerlais**, **aliena wyvern**,** Mino Mistake**, ** 1**, **Yuki Tanaka**), vous vous êtes lâchés mes petits choux ! Et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, qui est très court...

**Chapitre 7**

_**Warm**_

Quelques jours après l'aveu muet de John, Sherlock le rappela pour lui proposer une enquête. Il n'était pas disponible ce jour-là, bloqué à l'hôpital.

-Une prochaine fois, peut-être, s'excusa-t-il.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, déjà concentré sur le mystère qui lui était soumis. Il raccrocha.

Lorsqu'il revint à Baker Street, tard dans la nuit et relativement peu blessé, il y repensa. Il envoya un message à John.

_Reviens quand tu veux avec Julia. SH_

La réponse vint quatre heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait et que Sherlock dormait. Il ne le découvrit que bien plus tard, vers midi.

_On va chez Harry pour Nouvel An. On revient à Londres vers le 6. JW_

Sherlock haussa une épaule. Depuis que Harriet Watson s'était remariée et avait arrêté de boire, John essayait désespérément de renouer le contact avec elle, comme s'il ignorait totalement qu'elle allait rechuter avant Carnaval.

John était optimiste et il croyait en l'humanité.

C'était affligeant.

.

.

.

.

.

Le 6 janvier, Sherlock supprima sans le lire le message de bon anniversaire envoyé par Mycroft. Il prit la peine de répondre à celui de ses parents. Puis s'offrit comme cadeau d'anniversaire une série d'expériences sur des globes oculaires.

John et Julia firent irruption dans l'appartement dans le courant de l'après-midi. Il avait l'air énervé, elle avait l'air joyeuse. Son duffle-coat était toujours aussi hideux.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Harry a décidé que le brandy ne servirait pas uniquement à flamber le Christmas Pudding, ironisa Sherlock en déposant le sixième globe oculaire de la journée.

-Exactement, gronda John en se débarrassant de son blouson avec des gestes brusques. Elle _m'énerve_.

Sherlock s'agenouilla devant Julia, partiellement pour l'aider à enlever son manteau, mais surtout pour lui laisser l'occasion de l'embrasser.

Il avait une inquiétante tendance à tomber totalement sous le charme de cette petite.

-Et cette _femme_…

-J'en déduis que tu n'as pas apprécié ta nouvelle belle-sœur.

-Elle était pas très gentille, répondit Julia en partant escalader le divan – elle était minuscule pour son âge, c'en était drôle.

-On va arrêter d'en parler, ça énerve papa, marmonna John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Après une légère hésitation, Sherlock passa sa large main sur le crâne de Julia, doucement, lui intimant l'ordre muet de rester sagement assise, et le suivit.

John préparait le thé, comme toujours. C'était réconfortant de le voir agir comme chez lui dans cette cuisine qui n'était plus la sienne depuis tant d'années. Il attendait que l'eau bouille, lui tournant le dos.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, poussé dans le dos par Mary, Sherlock s'avança vers lui. Posa la main sur son épaule. John se retourna, surpris.

-Je… Par rapport à… Hm…

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir préparé de discours grandiloquent. La texture du pull de John sous sa paume était distrayante. Le sourire encourageant de John était distrayant. _John_ était distrayant.

Sans un mot de plus – il n'avait jamais été doué pour les discours touchant à un autre sujet que le meurtre – il l'embrassa. Prudemment. Avec cette amère crainte d'être repoussé, d'avoir mal lu les signes.

Il ne fut pas repoussé.

.

.

.

.

.

Les jours se succédèrent les uns aux autres sans véritable changement. La vie avait une sorte de nouvelle qualité, cependant, et les après-midis où John et Julia venaient lui rendre visite, Sherlock était plus nerveux que d'habitude. Pas _désagréablement_ nerveux. Juste… agité. Agréablement agité. Impatient.

La vie était sensiblement la même, à l'exception de ces brèves secondes, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, où ils s'embrassaient silencieusement dans la cuisine en attendant le thé.

Un jour, pourtant, alors que février commençait à déployer son ciel lumineusement froid, Sherlock fut coupé dans son élan par la main ouverte de John.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Pourtant, tous les paramètres étaient semblables : cuisine, eau à la limite de l'ébullition, Julia dans le salon.

-Excuse-moi d'être aussi direct, mais… je voudrais juste que les choses soient claires. On est ensemble, ou pas ?

Sherlock ne sut quoi répondre. Silencieux, il regardait John qui le regardait ne rien dire.

Il ne comprenait pas la question.

-Oui ? tenta-t-il, incertain.

John leva les yeux au ciel, impatient. Réalisant visiblement qu'il ne tirerait rien d'autre de lui, il accepta finalement de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres n'avaient plus la même texture qu'avant. Elles avaient un goût de dépit.

De résignation ?

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Ouay c'était court... mais bon, voilà, on contrôle pas toujours la longueur des chapitres... j'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve lundi avec l'avant-dernier chapitre (qui contient un petit rebondissement) et jeudi prochain avec le dernier !

_Reviews are made of love~~_


	8. Wrong

Eh les gars, je vous ai dit que je vous aimais? Parce que je vous aime, en fait. J'adooooore vos commentaires :p

Pour faire les choses brièvement, et vous laisser lire la suite au plus tôt, je remercie **Yuki Tanaka**, **Mino Mistake**, **Glasgow**, **Miss Osaki**, **Amako-sama**, **Amelia the Fujoshi**, **Clelia Kerlais**, **Nuage Elendril'Majuinn**, et **Electre1964**. J'aime quand y a des petites nouvelles qui s'ajoutent en cours de route :) J'aime aussi les fidèles qui me livrent leurs impressions au fur et à mesure. Je vous aime. Je ne suis qu'amour.

**Chapitre 8**

_**Wrong**_

_On est ensemble, ou pas ?_

Sherlock faisait les cent pas sous le regard un peu triste de Redbeard. Mary était là aussi, silencieuse.

-Quelle réponse attend-il ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

-La vérité. C'est _John_. Il aime ce genre de choses, répondit Mary en haussant une épaule.

-Je ne peux pas prendre ta place, grimaça Sherlock.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour s'assurer que cette place, cette enviable et minuscule place de compagnon face à l'éternel, appartienne toute entière et sans partage à Mary. Pas après la quantité incroyable de difficultés qu'il avait affrontées pour les lier définitivement l'un à l'autre, pour ne jamais risquer leur séparation et leur malheur.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre ma place, je suis la femme morte, répondit Mary. Tout au plus, tu seras l'amant vivant.

Sherlock acquiesça, c'était vrai.

-Et puisque tout ce que tu as fait était pour son bonheur, tu peux bien accepter le fait que tu _seras_ son bonheur. Ne sois pas si borné.

-_Sentiment_, la ridiculisa-t-il d'une moue dégoûtée.

John fit irruption dans la pièce. Il ne voyait pas Mary qui se tenait derrière Sherlock et qui s'était agrippée au dos de son veston de smoking, comme pour ne pas être oubliée. Comme pour le menacer.

-On est ensemble, ou pas ? Est-ce que tu veux de moi ici ?

_Ne sois pas si borné_.

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, toutes les immenses photographies sur les murs, les rampes d'escaliers qui imitaient celles de l'immeuble où ils avaient trouvé leur premier cadavre, les murs tapissés aux couleurs de l'appartement où ils avaient vécu deux ans, les notes de musique gravées dans le plafond,…

-Mais tu es _déjà_ ici. Tu es déjà partout.

.

.

.

.

.

Trois jours plus tard, Sherlock pensait encore à cette douloureuse question, et au rêve qu'elle avait suscité.

Autant répondre, pour enfin se dégager l'esprit et se concentrer sur ce mystère et ce cadavre étendu à ses pieds.

_Oui. Evidemment – SH_

Lorsque Sherlock quitta la scène de crime avec un petit sourire satisfait, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

_Angelo ? – JW_

Sherlock regarda sa montre, sourit à nouveau.

_19 h – SH_

Quand il arriva devant chez Angelo, après être passé par Baker Street pour changer de chemise, il vit par la fenêtre que John y était déjà. Assis à la table où, des siècles plus tôt, il avait essayé de lui faire croire qu'il était heureux seul.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un mensonge l'emmènerait si loin.

Il hésita à entrer, mais John l'avait vu. Sherlock lui fit un signe de la main, maladroitement. Entra.

Séparé de lui par une table ridiculement petite et une bougie déjà allumée, il ne savait pas que faire. Se pencher pour l'embrasser ? Ils n'étaient pas dans la cuisine, tranquillement à l'abri de tout. John risquait de ne pas apprécier, et lui-même était assez perturbé par le nombre de paramètres qui variaient. Il ôta sa veste et son écharpe sans un mot, nerveux, les suspendit à un porte-manteau à proximité.

-Julia est… commença-t-il en guise de bonsoir, tout en tirant sa chaise.

-Chez ma voisine. Elle l'adore. Une sorte de… hm, présence féminine. Un modèle ?

Sherlock acquiesça, les mains sur les genoux.

-Oh, je vois. C'est bien. C'est… important. Ma mère…

Il ne savait pas trop où aller avec cette phrase. Il saisit son menu, pour s'occuper les mains, pour s'éviter la difficulté de lui dire. Lui dire que dans toutes ses influences douteuses et contradictoires, il y avait eu sa mère, qu'il aimait détester – ou du moins malmener – mais qu'il avait toujours admirée. En qui il s'était vite reconnu, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

L'intelligence, la passion, mais surtout cette impossible propension à se sacrifier pour ce qui en vaut la peine. Choisir une cause ou une personne et y consacrer son énergie, son temps, sa santé, ses nerfs.

John acquiesça.

-Je sais.

Ils se turent un instant, les yeux faussement fixés sur leur menu. Soudain, sans raison apparente, la voix de Sherlock brisa calmement le silence.

-John… est-ce que tu es toujours en colère ?

-Non.

La réponse était venue rapidement, du tac au tac. Mais ce n'était pas une fausse réponse, ce genre de mensonge qui s'échappe trop vite des lèvres pour éviter les soupçons qu'il ne manque paradoxalement pas de susciter. C'était la vérité. Ça sonnait comme la vérité. Ce devait être la vérité.

Sherlock soupira, soulagé. Il avait cru être silencieux, mais il vit au sourire de John que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? demanda ce dernier.

-Rien, je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il en haussant une épaule et en refermant son menu.

Erreur. John fronça les sourcils.

-On a déjà parlé de ça.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur le fait que la main de John s'était posée sur la sienne, au-dessus de la serviette rouge soigneusement pliée en deux. Il sentait son cerveau ralentir et caler sur ce détail, comme ce lointain jour dans la cuisine, avant le mariage.

Ils étaient en public, c'était ridicule, les gens allaient parler, prendre John pour un gay, et puis il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il ait jamais touché sa main de cette façon, c'était nouveau et anormal.

-Seigneur, je l'ai encore cassé, plaisanta John en ôtant sa main.

Sherlock la rattrapa sans réfléchir, le souffle momentanément coupé. C'était proprement absurde, cette nouvelle tendance qu'il avait à effectuer tous ces étranges gestes cliché qui l'irritaient tant chez les autres.

Mais il devait bien y avoir un problème dans son ancienne vision du monde, sa sacro-sainte raison ne devait pas être suffisante pour faire de lui un homme complet, puisque désormais il souffrait tant de ne pas pouvoir répéter ces gestes à l'infini, naturellement, sans devoir y réfléchir.

John souriait toujours, et cette tendresse était comme une injure pour Sherlock. Il ne la méritait pas. Il ne le méritait pas.

Il ne méritait pas cet homme qui avait la patience de supporter son irrévocable immaturité.

Il ne le rendrait jamais heureux.

Ils avaient tous tort, Mrs. Hudson et Julia et Mary, surtout Mary, toujours Mary.

Les morts ont toujours tort.

Il se leva et ce mouvement sembla surprendre John suffisamment profondément pour qu'il n'ait pas la présence d'esprit de tenter de le retenir. Il enfila son manteau, oublia son écharpe et quitta le restaurant sans regarder derrière lui, terriblement honteux d'avoir pu croire une seule seconde que les choses étaient faciles.

.

.

.

.

.

-A quoi tu joues ? s'irrita John en entrant en trombe dans le salon.

Sherlock s'immobilisa au pied de l'escalier qui menait vers l'ancienne chambre de John. Non, il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y monter. C'eût été stupide. _Sentimental._

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas _quoi _? continua John.

-Ce que je veux, ce que je fais, ce qu'_on_ fait, ce que je suis capable de te donner, ce que je suis incapable de comprendre, cracha-t-il amèrement, trop brusquement pour avoir le temps de se retenir. Quand tu… quand tu fais ce genre de choses, me demander si je veux qu'on soit… ensemble, m'inviter au restaurant, me tenir la m–

Il s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. _Stupide, stupide, stupide._ La voix de Mycroft résonnait dans son crâne.

-Quand tu fais tout ça, j'ai pas l'impression que tu te rends compte de ce à quoi tu t'engages. Tu fais peut-être ça pour remplacer Mary, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ça ne peut pas être _pour moi_, parce qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'attendrait _ça_ de moi.

-Pourquoi toutes nos discussions reviennent toujours sur Mary ? demanda John, soudainement, l'air sombre.

Sherlock pressa ses doigts contre son front, cherchant les mots.

-Parce que c'est toujours Mary. Elle était la femme de ta vie. Tu as quitté Baker Street pour elle, plus rien ne sera comme avant, et elle est morte alors il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que… pour qu'on revienne à la normale. Je ne peux pas arrêter de parler d'elle juste parce qu'elle est coincée dans une boîte en sapin sous six pieds de terre ! Elle reste là parce que tu continues de l'aimer et que je ne peux pas te rendre aussi heureux qu'elle.

-C'est toi que j'aime, protesta John.

Un silence inconfortable tomba sur l'appartement. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que ces mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres, et Sherlock n'était pas prêt à les entendre – s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il se dirait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été.

-Je… Je t'aime, répéta John, un peu plus assuré. Mary n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est juste toi et moi, et je sais très bien à quoi je m'engage : on a vécu deux ans ensemble. Juste toi et moi.

-Et Julia.

-Et Julia.

Sherlock se surprit à sourire, légèrement. Il avait de nouveau envie de l'embrasser. De nouveau envie de pouvoir accomplir ces gestes qui sont familiers à tant d'humains, sans devoir y penser, sans en souffrir. Il voulait que John lui apprenne à être un homme complet.

John s'approcha, posa la main sur sa joue. Sherlock ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir réfléchir plus posément, décider enfin de ce qu'il voulait. De ce qui était mieux. Et comme toujours, la réponse lui vint sous la forme des lèvres tièdes et stupidement douces de John contre les siennes.

-Je veux toi et moi, souffla-t-il. Je veux que tu reviennes vivre ici. Je veux Julia. Je veux tout.

_Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu rêver avoir si je ne t'avais pas rencontré._

Il se tut et se contenta de saisir les mains de John pour l'attirer vers sa chambre.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Juste parce que je sais pas dire dans cette note de bas de page : s'il y a des bilingues parmi vous, je suis devenue accro à un podcast (qui est diffusé depuis 2 ans, et pour lequel j'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard ce week-end. C'était cool.) que je conseille à tout le monde. C'est gratuit, c'est super-bien écrit, la voix du narrateur est délicieuse, c'est drôle, c'est flippant, c'est bizarre, le personnage principal est gay, c'est sur iTunes, on peut facilement trouver des retranscriptions sur tumblr (perso j'utilise celles de **cecilspeaks**) et ça s'appelle _Welcome to Night Vale_. C'est un concept vraiment génial, difficile à résumer, mais puisque c'est gratuit, rien ne vous empêche d'aller écouter le premier épisode par vous-même !

Allez les gars, je vous laisse jusqu'à la prochaine fois o/

_Reviews are made of love~~~_


	9. Good

Les gars c'est énorme. Vous êtes énormes (dans le sens positif, pas dans le sens obèse. Okay je la ferme). Ceci n'était qu'un gribouillis d'idées vaguement cohérentes et vous en avez fait une fic à 15 fav, 73 reviews, 2 954 vues. Vous me lisez en France, en Belgique, au Canada, aux USA, en Allemagne, au Japon, au Royaume-Uni, au Maroc, en Suisse, en Irlande, en Chine, en Martinique, en Guadeloupe, en Italie, en Espagne, aux Pays-Bas, en Grèce, à Madagascar, en Islande, et, apparemment, dans l'espace (à moins que quelqu'un puisse m'expliquer ce que signifie "Satellite Provider"). Lire mes stats me sidère toujours autant.

Je vous remercie pour ça, pour ce que vous m'avez déjà apporté quand j'ai commencé à écrire des fics i ans, pour la fidélité que vous avez montrée pendant mes deux ans de vraie absence, pour les commentaires que vous m'offrez quand je reviens au hasard d'un "gribouillis d'idées vaguement cohérentes".

J'ai relu plusieurs fois vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, et comme aucune d'entre elle ne criait clairement "réponds-mouaaaaa", et que je sais pas quoi dire vu que je suis toujours aussi époustouflée par l'accueil que vous m'avez fait / me faites, je vais juste rassurer les quelques personnes qui s'inquiétaient de la suite des événements : non, pas de "lemon pour lectrices frustrées". J'y ai pensé puis je me suis dit "fuck that, c'était la structure de _In other circumstances_, je vais pas remettre ça à chaque fois non plus. C'est pas sérieux.", du coup je vous fais une fin-pas-de-fin, le type de fin que j'adore, comme ça vous vous faites chacune votre petit lemon mental personnel. Ou pas, selon les goûts. Bref, vous verrez.

Encore une fois, je remercie tout le monde,tous ceux (j'utilise toujours le masculin dans l'espoir d'avoir attiré un garçon dans mes filets) qui ont estimé que mon histoire valait d'être dans leurs favoris, ceux qui ont décidé que la tranquillité de leur boîte mail pouvait être interrompue par une alerte à chaque nouveau chapitre, ceux qui ont rassemblé leurs mots pour composer ces 73 de putains de beaux commentaires. Et ça se voit pas, mais avec tout ça vous avez donné un putain de coup de pied dans ma motivation. Un peu comme si vous m'aviez _presque_ donné l'impression que j'avais les capacités de continuer à écrire. On a besoin de ça, parfois. Cette note finira par être plus longue que le chapitre, donc je m'arrête.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_**Good**_

Quand Sherlock se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses jambes et celles de John étaient agréablement entrelacées, son bras sous sa nuque où des cheveux châtains et grisonnants commençaient à devenir trop longs, sa main sur son bras qui avait connu la guerre et connaissait cet âge particulier où l'on ne sera plus jamais jeune. Mais il n'était pas moins vierge que la veille.

Pas que ce soit important, il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que John ait la faculté de changer d'orientation sexuelle en un battement de cils.

Pas qu'il soit totalement vierge. Il était vierge de John, d'une certaine façon. Il avait eu quelques mauvaises expériences dans le passé, avec Sebastian, avec Victor. Rien qui lui eût jamais donné envie de retenter ce genre de… futilités. Il aurait voulu devenir futile, avec John. Peut-être.

Peut-être que c'était idiot, peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il aimait l'embrasser, toucher ses mains, son visage. Peut-être que c'était suffisant. Tout n'avait pas besoin d'être sexuel. Puisque John semblait ne pas être intéressé et que lui-même trouvait le sexe pénible dans son ensemble, c'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Cela leur correspondait bien, après tout, de ne pas respecter ce genre de norme.

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

Julia était chez la voisine, mais on était samedi, donc il ne fallait pas se presser pour aller l'y chercher et la déposer à l'école.

L'école était relativement loin de Baker Street. Il faudrait peut-être penser à l'en faire changer, une fois que John et Julia se seraient installés. Vérifier d'abord si elle en avait envie. Elle avait peut-être des amis, ce qui était étrange du point de vue de Sherlock, mais compréhensible : elle était comme ses parents, donc sociable.

Il faudrait repeindre la chambre du haut. Elle était misérable. Changer les rideaux. Rajouter des étagères, pour tous les livres que Sherlock comptait acheter à Julia.

Il ferait plus attention à l'état de la cuisine, pour éviter d'empoisonner accidentellement Julia.

Il sentait le rythme des pulsations de son sang dans ses veines s'élever dangereusement et se rendit compte que c'était l'impatience. Il avait hâte de voir tout cela arriver.

John bougea contre lui et sa main brune quitta sa taille pour se poser sur sa fesse recouverte du coton de son caleçon. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, surpris par le mouvement. Se tortilla pour se dégager.

Dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il se rasait en écoutant le silence de John qui dormait encore, il se demanda pourquoi il avait quitté cette étreinte qui, contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait pu prédire, ne lui déplaisait pas.

Au contraire.

Il entra dans la douche et tourna la vanne d'eau froide. Glacée.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit que John avait déjà préparé le thé. Il était assis et lisait le journal de la veille, beau en caleçon et en T-shirt.

-Merci.

Et naturellement, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, ses boucles noires et trempées frôlant son front encore tiède de sommeil. _Je t'aime._

Sherlock sentit le regard de John sur son corps quand il se redressa et alla chercher le lait dans le frigo. Il se retint de sourire.

Il était bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Parce qu'il craignait que John ne craigne de prendre les choses trop vite et de réaliser qu'il se trompait, Sherlock lui avait suggéré de ne pas emménager tout de suite. Tester la vie à trois, doucement, un jour à la fois. John avait semblé trouver cela inutile, et si Sherlock avait été totalement honnête envers lui-même, il se serait rendu compte que cette précaution n'avait pour but que de le rassurer lui.

Il ne voulait pas presser les choses, tirer violemment John et Julia chez lui, contre lui, en lui, les dévorer avec cette trop grande impatience qui brûlait dans ses veines depuis sa naissance, avant de les voir partir, horrifiés et détruits.

Parfois, dans les yeux de John, il avait l'impression de lire la compréhension. Comme s'il _savait_. Et acceptait. Acceptait qu'il était faible, qu'il avait peur, peur de tout perdre, puisqu'à présent il savait ce que perdre signifiait.

Assis à son microscope dans la cuisine, il faisait mine d'observer des échantillons de cheveux. Il regardait John et Julia assis côte à côte dans le divan, et il comptait les jours. Ils étaient là depuis trois semaines, ils dormaient là chaque soir depuis trois semaines. John n'était retourné chez lui que pour récupérer quelques vêtements propres.

Et tout se passait bien. Ils se disputaient sur les questions habituelles, la présence de morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo, les talents littéraires de John, les photos de scènes de crime qui ne devaient pas rester à la portée de Julia. John cuisinait, Sherlock l'aidait parfois, compensait en gardant l'appartement globalement en ordre. Julia voulait apprendre à lire parce que Sherlock lui achetait trop de livres pour grands. Ils s'y mettaient parfois, le soir, à trois autour de la table du salon, et Sherlock se surprenait lui-même par sa patience. Elle apprenait vite. Elle aimait l'écouter jouer du violon. Il composait de nouveaux morceaux sans plus de connexions avec la valse de Mary.

Les quatre lettres de son prénom étaient ternies à présent, sur la cheminée de son palais mental. Elle ne bougeait plus dans les cadres qui décoraient les murs. Elle était morte. Toujours un peu là, mais morte.

Il restait tant à faire encore pour que cela ne fasse plus si mal, pour que les cicatrices se referment et que les étoiles gravées dans les chairs cessent d'être souffrance, et tout n'était pas encore totalement résolu entre eux – il restait à Sherlock un _je t'aime_ douloureux qui palpitait sur ses lèvres mais qu'il ne parvenait à prononcer, et il restait l'improbable sujet du sexe qu'il faudrait un jour discuter – mais dans le silence d'une soirée où tout paraissait bien fonctionner – parce que tout fonctionnait _effectivement_, parce que par un inexplicable miracle toutes les pièces du puzzle tombaient enfin en place dans la vie de Sherlock – il lui sembla que tout serait bien, simplement _bien_.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre très court. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai préféré laisser pas mal de portes ouvertes à votre imagination, en particulier en ce qui concerne leur vie sexuelle. J'ai lu beaucoup de textes où Sherlock était asexuel et il faut avouer que le canon tend dans ce sens. Personnellement, je préfère voir en Sherlock une sorte de "control freak" qui s'interdit le sexe comme il s'interdit toute autre distraction, et qui, comme d'habitude, finira par se rendre compte de sa méprise grâce à John. Mais je vous laisse la liberté de faire de ce texte ce que vous en voulez.

Ceci est donc la fin. Pas la fin de moi, parce que je continuerai certainement à ficker sur Sherlock, ne serait-ce qu'une fois par saison (j'avais déjà fait une fic à la fin de la saison 2, _In Between_, et sans me faire de pub je vous invite à l'aller lire, huhuhu). Parce que j'aurai peut-être d'autres crises de fanfic aiguë. J'espère vous y retrouver, comme toujours !

Allez, on se reverra. Bisous xxx


End file.
